Spencer Family Album
by Psychic101
Summary: This is a series of one shots revolving around the Spencer family Past, Present, Future. Because I love Shules there will always be Shules in some way.
1. Go Wassie

**A:N/ **I've noticed that I have been writing a lot one One-Shots lately so I just decided to make a story consisting of little or long One-Shots that I come up with. This first one is a little short but it's to get us going.

* * *

><p>"Throw the ball Sammy I dare you!" Shawn Spencer yelled to the pitcher Sam Winston.<p>

"Come on padre!" Itzel Spencer yelled to her dad. Sam threw the ball and Shawn swung the bat hitting a home run.

"Yeah! Suck it Sam!" Shawn yelled running the bases. When he got back to home plate he waved at his family. Juliet his wife was in the dugout, his eldest daughter Itzel was holding little Jayden up and his second eldest daughter Helen was clapping.

"Damn it Spencer!" Winston yelled and Shawn laughed.

"I win again Sammy!" Shawn called and he ran back to the dugouts as Carton "Lassie" Lassiter took the field.

"That was amazing," Juliet said kissing Shawn.

"I don't know why but I've been on a roll lately," Shawn said kissing her back.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Juliet said turning and watching Carlton get strike two.

"Come on Lassie!" Itzel screamed. Juliet rolled her eyes and looked at Shawn who just smiled. Gus came into the dugout Itzel, Jayden and Helen was with him. Jayden was 3 and Helen was 6, Jayden and Helen looked exactly like Juliet. But 12 year old Itzel looked just like Shawn the smile, hair, eyes she had it all.

"Go Lassie!" Itzel yelled.

"Go Lassie!" Helen repeated.

"Go Wassie!" Jayden said and Shawn laughed.

"Itzel what do you think he'll get?" Shawn asked Itzel thought for a moment.

"Foul, then a strike." Itzel said.

"Wanna bet?" Shawn asked looking at his daughter.

"You are going to eat those words padre," Itzel said shaking Shawn's hand.

"Alright Lassie is going to get a foul then a low bunt," Shawn said and Itzel nodded.

"Must you teach her these things?" Juliet asked her husband handing Jayden to him.

"Jules she has to know these things." Shawn said. Carlton hit the ball and he got a foul.

"What's the next hit?" Helen asked looking up and Itzel.

"I still say strike," Itzel said.

"Go Wassie go Wassie!" Jayden cheered clapping his tiny hands. Sammy threw the ball and Carlton hit a low bunt and he ran to first base.

"Sorry Itzel," Shawn said looking at his daughter.

"It's all right padre I'll get the next one," Itzel said shrugging and turning back to the game.

"I still don't get why she calls you padre," Juliet said taking Shawn's hand.

"It's Italian Jules,"

"I know that but why?"

"I don't know," Shawn said kissing Itzel's soft long brown hair.


	2. Two Separate Things

I'm still sick so my brain is working faster then I'd like I have this chapter written, another chapter for "Catching Fire" and "Father And Son Meet Again For The First Time". I hate being sick but my writing happens mostly durring that time...

* * *

><p>"This way please," The woman said to the man and his wife. The couple stood and walked into the room.<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer thank you for coming," The man said from behind the desk, he stood and shook hands with the couple.

"We came as soon as we heard," Juliet Spencer glared at her son Jayden who was in the corner.

"We caught your son cheating," Principal Thomason said.

"On the CST's?" Juliet asked and the Principal nodded.

"How?" Shawn asked.

"He had the answers written on a Kleenex," Thomason said.

"That's idiotic Jayden when you go to blow your nose the snot would mix with the ink and make it runny. It would get all over your face and you wouldn't be able to read the answers." Shawn said looking at his son.

"You would know wouldn't you Shawn?" Thomason said.

"Yeah I would," Shawn said with a smile.

"Didn't you try that once?" Thomason asked.

"Once but I learned from my mistakes," Shawn said and Juliet looked at her husband.

"That's right you never came back into my office for cheating other things yes but not cheating because you stopped." Thomason said and Shawn chuckled.

"No I just stopped getting caught," Shawn said.

"You used to cheat dad?" Jayden asked.

"Your father gave me more trouble than everyone else combined," Thomason said taking out a file.

"Not true I swear," Shawn said looking at Juliet.

"Okay so I imagined all of this?" Thomason asked handing Juliet a file that said "Shawn Spencer" on the front.

"My god this is heavy," Juliet said.

"And that's the first part out of 4." Thomason pulled out 3 boxes.

"Shawn you blew up a bathroom?" Juliet asked looking at Shawn.

"Now that wasn't my fault," Shawn said,

"It wasn't? How about all of the missed classes?" Thomason asked.

"I'm still surprised you passed middle school," Thomason said and Jayden laughed.

"Shawn you would have been the smartest kid at this school if you had actually showed up, did what you were supposed to do, and caused less trouble." Thomason said.

"I believe that," Juliet chuckled.

"This is about my son not me," Shawn said and Thomason nodded.

"Jayden will have 2 weeks of detention and he will have to take summer school to pass the 8th grade." Thomason said the parents nodded.

"That will be all," Thomason said accepting the file from Juliet.

"Nice to see you again Shawn," Thomason said and Shawn shook his hand.

"Would you like some coffee?" Thomason said and Shawn nodded.

"Black, 1 cream and 1 sugar right?" Thomason asked and Shawn nodded.

"You take it 2 creams, 2 sugars and a teaspoon of brown sugar," Shawn said accepting the Coffee.

"I don't want to see your son or you unless he is getting an award or you come back as an alumni. Got it?" Thomason held out his hand and Shawn shook it.

"I got it sir," Shawn said following his family outside.

"The principal knows you dad," Jayden said a smile on his face.

"We need to talk young man," Juliet said.

"Yes we do… what were you thinking? A Kleenex really? A paper would have been a lot easier to use and…" Shawn started.

"Shawn we are supposed to tell him not to cheat," Juliet said.

"Jules telling him to not cheat and how to not get caught are two separate things," Shawn said earning a laugh from Jayden and Juliet.


	3. Don't Ruin Her Book

Thought of this and I had to publish it. Juliet and Shawn are engaged in this one. I DO NOT OWN PSYCH. So I turn on my cable box and I flip through this list thing and I see Psych on there so i have to choose it. It says new episode i click on it and its a brand new episode! Im sitting there thinking it doesnt premire for another a week why is it here! I watched it and... I LOVED IT. It was "**Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger"**

* * *

><p>Shawn Spencer wheeled himself into his kitchen and up to the refrigerator. He grabbed the pineapple juice container but he had no cup. Shawn looked up at the cupboard that seemed so much taller than he was. Shawn sighed and slowly stood on his legs before he cried out in pain and he fell back into the chair.<p>

"Just great," he mumbled. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it… the broom. Shawn grabbed the broom and used it to open the door and to knock a plastic cup out its containment. He was happy when it started to fall he reached out to catch it but another hand beat him to it.

"Really Shawn?" Juliet asked and Shawn frowned.

"I was going to catch it," he said and Juliet sighed.

"Shawn you would have missed it," Juliet said taking the juice from him and pouring him a glass.

"Jules I can pour my own juice," he said she looked down at him.

"Shawn stop acting like a child," she said walking behind him and pushing him into the living room.

"I don't see how this is necessary," Shawn whined an hour later. Juliet put her book mark in her book and put the now closed book on the table.

"What isn't necessary?" she asked looking at him.

"I've been in this chair for 3 weeks I can manage around by myself," he said folding his arms.

"So are you saying you don't want me here?" she asked.

"Jules stop twisting my words."

"What do you not want me to twist?"

"Jules I don't see why you are mad I mean come on," he said.

"Shawn that bullet hit your spine. Do you not get it? You are going to be stuck in that chair for a few more months maybe longer," she said looking at him.

"The bullet what have hit your head Jules," Shawn said.

"It would have killed you," Shawn continued.

"Shawn but that doesn't mean you can just jump out of nowhere and take the bullet." Juliet said getting on her knees in front of him.

"Juliet I love you and if that bullet would have hit you… you would have died. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself knowing I could have saved you." Shawn said taking her hands in his.

"I love you too but Shawn the bullet caused some serious damage. You'll have to use a cane to walk around for months. You will need help doing little things for almost five years before you can do anything normal again." she sighed.

"I don't care as long as you are there to help me make it through then it was all worth it."

"You are too sweet Mr. Spencer," Juliet said leaning in and kissing his lips.

"And you don't have to help me do everything. I can stand it just hurts… although the sponge baths I do enjoy," he gave her a wink she shook her head.

"Of course you can joke about something," she gave him a smile.

"How else will I show you that I am perfectly fine?"

"Being yourself plus this chair has its advantages." Juliet said standing up and wheeling Shawn closer to the couch.

"What are you doing Jules?" he asked she sat on the couch and lifted her legs so they were resting across his lap.

"You make a wonderful foot rest," she said smiling and picking her book back up.

"Ha ha ha so funny Juliet," he said giving a fake laugh.

"I can also do this…" she stood up and sat on his lap this he seemed to like.

"I like this," he said and she laughed.

"I thought you might," she kissed his cheek and grabbed her book and opened it to her page. Their feet were sharing the footrest on the chair, his arm was around her stomach and he was reading over her shoulder.

"Jules this is Percy Jackson," he said looking at her.

"I know I haven't gotten around to reading the last one so here I am." she held up her copy of Percy Jackson & The Last Olympian.

"You know Percy dies right?" Shawn said.

"No he doesn't Shawn," she said looking at him.

"Luke does, Percy and Annabeth end up together at the end. Right after Annabeth takes a knife for Percy," Shawn said and Juliet groaned.

"Why did you have to ruin it?" she asked.

"How far are you?"

"Um Percy bathes in the river Styx…" Juliet mumbled and Shawn laughed.

"You only got that far?"

"I can't read when you keep disrupting me and then you go and spoil it thanks." she said getting off his lap.

"I read that in a day you know," he said watching her cross the room.

"You know what you need?" she asked turning the TV on and walking back towards him.

"To relax and watch TV?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'll just put in Pretty In Pink," she said putting a VHS tape in the machine. She turned the play button on and the man from the history channel stated talking about Greek Mythology.

"Jules no!" Shawn shouted as Juliet walked away with her book.

"I know most of this!" he called she ignored him.

"Selena was the spy!" he yelled and a pillow smacked into his face as Juliet shut their bedroom door a smile on her face as she heard moans and groans from her fiancé. She put some ear plugs into her ears and all sounds disappeared as she finally began to read her book.

* * *

><p>I needed a pick me up<p> 


	4. Pineapple Crayon

I thought about this when my friend's sister got upset when I sat on her green crayon (Her favorite color). I have uploaded this a few times because of erros with spelling/grammer and fanfiction not saying it was uploaded

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Itzel yelled running to her father.<p>

"What's the matter Itzel?" Shawn asked bending down to her level.

"Uncle Lassie stole my crayon," Itzel said a worried look on her face.

"Hunny it's a crayon," Juliet said holding baby Helen.

"It was the pineapple colored on!" Itzel shouted and Shawn gasped.

"He stole your pineapple crayon?" Shaw asked and Itzel nodded.

"Jules this is a crime we have to arrest Lassie," Shawn said looking up up at his wife.

"Shawn it's a crayon and I'm not arresting Lassie- Carlton," she said.

"That's why I go to daddy more," Itzel said and Shawn picked her up.

"Okay Itzel I'll get your crayon back if it's the last thing I do." Shawn said.

"Promise?" Itzel asked holding up her pinky.

"Promise," Shawn promised linking his pinky with Itzel's. Juliet rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk Shawn followed.

"How you doing baby girl?" Shawn asked looking at the 6 month old baby who cooed as a response.

"She so tiny when can I play with her?" Itzel asked standing on Juliet's desk her arms around Shawn's neck.

"You have to wait till she gets big," Juliet said grabbing some files and putting them into her desk.

"Oh thank god!" A voice yelled they turned Carlton Lassiter was panting.

"Are you okay Carlton?" Juliet asked.

"I turned my back for six seconds and that kids disappears I thought she ran off and I lost her." Carlton said catching his breath.

"No she saw Shawn and ran out here," Juliet said.

"I thought something happened to her," Carlton said.

"She's fine Lassie but I did hear you stole her crayon? The pineapple one?" Shawn asked looking at Carlton.

"What are you talking about Spencer?"

"My crayon it's as big as my finger and it says Pineapple on the side!" Itzel yelled earning a cry from Helen.

"Itzel stop screaming," Shawn said picking Helen up.

"Carlton just give her the crayon back," Juliet said with a sigh.

"I didn't steal the crayon," Carlton said.

"Yes you did it was on the table then It wasn't," Itzel said.

"Why would I take the crayon?" Carlton asked.

"Because you lack pineapple in your life." Shawn said putting Helen back in her carrier.

"In that case you can come to our house and take some of our pineapples," Juliet said looking at her husband and eldest daughter.

"How could you Jules?" Shawn asked with a surprised and hurt look on his face.

"Yeah how could you momma?" Itzel said copying her father's expression. Juliet sighed and Carlton turned and started to walk away.

"Hey my crayon!" Itzel yelled pointing at Carlton's butt.

"Itzel good news baby I found your crayon, Lassie your butt has pineapple crayon on it and Jules… your partner sat on our little baby's crayon." Shawn said and Juliet chuckled.

"What the…." Carlton turned around trying to look at his pants.

"Detective Lassiter why is there a crayon on your pants?" Chief Vick asked looking at her head detective.

"Chief there is a reasonable answer to that question…" Carlton started.

"He stole me crayon," Itzel said.

"Itzel it's _my_ he stole_ my_ crayon." Juliet corrected.

"I've heard it both ways momma," Itzel replied and Shawn laughed.

"Anyways Carlton you owe her another crayon," Chief said winking at Itzel and walking away.

"Do I ever win?" Carlton sighed.

"Nope," Shawn and Juliet said at the same time. Juliet picked up Helen and Shawn grabbed Itzel.

"I want it tomorrow," Itzel said.

"Please," Juliet added and Itzel nodded. The Spencer's walked out of the station as Carlton sighed for the tenth time that hour. The Spencer's frustrated him but they were family. Carlton went online to find Itzel Spencer another pineapple crayon…


	5. Grand Monster In law

Got this Idea while watching Monster In-Law. I may have been uploading alot so i'm going to cut back a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Juliet you look beautiful," Maddie said holding Juliet's hands and looking at her white dress.<p>

"Thank you Maddie that means so much coming from you." Juliet said smiling.

"Remember its mom in a few hours. I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful and caring person for my son. You make him happy Juliet… thank you." Maddie said.

"No I should be thanking you for welcoming me into the family. You and Henry have just done so much for Shawn and I. I can never thank you enough," Juliet said squeezing her mother in-laws hands.

"A couple of grandkids would be nice," Maddie said with a wink and Juliet laughed.

"Hey Julie," Maryanne said walking into the room.

"I'll see you later sweetie I'm going to check on Henry and Gus make sure no drinking has insured." Maddie said leaving the room to Juliet and her mother.

"You look… all grownup," Maryanne said. Juliet was in a pure white wedding dress; her long blond hair was in a braid against her back.

"Thanks momma," Juliet said kissing her mother's cheek.

"Shawn is one lucky boy to have you sweetie," Phil said walking into the room.

"Thanks daddy," Phil walked over to Juliet and hugged her. Her parents left to give her some privacy which she needed. She walked in front of the mirror and adjusted her veil when her phone rang. She smiled at the caller ID and picked it up.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"You look beautiful," Shawn said from the other line.

"You can't even see me," Juliet giggled.

"Jules I'm a psychic,"

"Shawn stop it," Juliet laughed and so did Shawn.

"I miss you," Shawn said sincerely.

"In a few hours I'll be glued to your side as Mrs. Shawn Spencer."

"Jules we talked about this. You don't have to take my name," Shawn said and Juliet smiled.

"I want to. How else will people know who I am?"

"I'll be by your side," he said.

"I have to go Shawn plus you aren't supposed to talk to me on the day of the wedding before the actual wedding." Juliet said.

"No Jules I'm not supposed see you they say nothing about talking." Shawn said.

"I love you," she said and Shawn took a deep breath.

"I love hearing you say you love me… I love you too." Shawn said and Juliet hung up the phone. A knock was on her door before it opened and Juliet's grandma Rosalie was standing there.

"Juliet," Rosalie said walking in and hugging her granddaughter.

"Hi grandma," Juliet said hugging her back.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it," Juliet said pulling away.

"I wouldn't miss this… this wedding." Rosalie said before a cough.

"Is something wrong grandma?" Juliet asked looking at her grandma. Juliet had caught the hesitation when she said 'this wedding' and the cough as soon as she had said it.

"Nothing dear I just didn't think you'd go through with it to be honest."

"The wedding? Why wouldn't I go through with it?" Juliet asked getting a little angry.

"I mean look at him… Shawn. The name its self is hideous and the actual man." Rosalie scoffed.

"What about the actual man?"

"Come on Juliet he's a man whore. He's slept with so many other girls I'm surprised he doesn't have an HIV yet or something worse." Rosalie said.

"Grandma!"

"What Juliet? I'm being honest. I just meet his parents a rowdy bunch they are, were divorced when he was only 15. What if that happens with you two?"

"Then it will be the best 15 years of my life. I love Shawn and I'm not going to let you talk about him like this. He is going to be your grandson in-law and I am going to be Mrs. Juliet Spencer not O'Hara!" Juliet shouted.

"So you are just going to abandon the O'Hara name?"

"Of course not but I'm not going to keep my name like you did. Unlike you I love my husband." Juliet snapped.

"I loved my husband…" Rosalie started.

"All of them? All five of them?" Juliet shot back.

"That's enough. I love you Juliet and I'm doing this because it's best for you." Rosalie said with confidence and authority.

"I'm sorry but I love Shawn and I know he loves me." Juliet said as she started to cry.

"Oh please Juliet do you remember Scott? And waht was his name… Alex? You said they were the ones now where are they? Somewhere half way across the world."

"Shawn is different!" Juliet screamed.

"Of course he is…" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Fine you know it if it makes you happy… the wedding is off." Juliet said fully crying now. She walked passed her grandmother and walked down the hall. She walked around the building until she found where Shawn was. She walked into the room without knocking.

"Jules… what's wrong?" he asked seeing her tears and rushing to her side.

"I can't do this Shawn," Juliet said her body shaking with the sobs.

"Can't do what?" Shawn asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't stand up there and marry you knowing my grandmother hates you. I love you so much I won't do that to you," Juliet pulled away and started to walk out of the room but Shawn grabbed her arm.

"I don't care what your grandmother thinks Jules. I asked you to marry me and you said yes because we love each other. I don't see how your grandmother can change that in less than ten minutes." Shawn said taking both of her hands in his.

"I know you care what your grandma thinks Jules and it kills me that she doesn't approve but I'm not going to let her ruin what we have so how can you?" Shawn continued.

"I'm sorry Shawn…" Juliet started but was cut off by his lips on hers. He kissed her with all of his energy and he put so much passion into it.

"Please don't leave Jules." he begged when he broke away. She looked away and she thought for a minute then she looked back at him.

"Alright but my grandmother comes nowhere near our kids deal?"

"Deal," Shawn said kissing her lips again.

"I'm so sorry I messed up your Tux," Juliet chuckled and stepped backward. She smoothed Shawn's black Tux out with her hand.

"Doesn't matter Jules it was for a good cause," Shawn smiled.

"You are so gonna tell Gus about this huh?" Juliet asked with a smile.

"And miss telling about the Grand Monster in-law? Please," Shawn said and Juliet laughed.


	6. Much Better Than A Rabbit

Shawn and Juliet are married here.

* * *

><p>"Jules please!" Shawn begged his wife. They were in the mall shopping for Christmas gifts Shawn had ran off almost an hour ago and now he was back… begging.<p>

"Jules please what?" Juliet asked looking at her husband.

"I need it Jules I need it or I will be sad forever!" Shawn said jumping up and down.

"Shawn what do you want?" Juliet asked he grabbed her arm and pulled her down at least ten shops before covering her eyes.

"Alright are you ready Jules…" Shawn said and he let his hands go slack.

"No," Juliet said starting to walk away.

"Jules how can you resist?" Shawn asked pulling her back.

"I am not getting you a rabbit Shawn. We both know you will forget it feed it," Juliet said grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the pet store window.

"But Jules…" Shawn whined digging his feet into the ground.

"No Shawn and that's final now come on." She said fiercely and he moved with her grumbling to himself.

"I'll tell you what Shawn you prove to me you can handle a rabbit I will maybe think about getting you one." Juliet said and Shawn's face lit up.

"I love you Jules!" He said picking her up and twirling her around.

"Put me down… Shawn stop causing a scene," She said and he set her down on her feet.

"I just love you Jules you'll see I can be very responsible," Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

For the next two weeks he was very helpful around the house. He made dinner and breakfast, he cleaned up the mess's he made. He even did laundry and took out the trash. He really wanted the rabbit. On Christmas morning he wouldn't get up.

"Shawn get up come on," Juliet said shaking him.

"Jules it's like 5 in the morning…" Shawn grumbled.

"It's almost noon," Juliet chuckled and Shawn jumped up and big smile on his face. She took his hand and led him into the living room she sat him down on the couch and grabbed his present carefully.

"Shawn I'm going to let you know now this isn't a rabbit but… its better at least I think it is." She said nervously.

"Jules I'm sure I'll love it," He said a little disappointed. He took the gift and opened it inside was a diaper and an onesie that said "Daddy's little tax deduction".

"Jules?" He asked looking up at her and she nodded.

"I'm pregnant," She said looking at him and a smile grew on his face. He got off the couch and picked Juliet up he twirled her around and she laughed. He sat back on the couch Juliet on his lap.

"So much better than a rabbit," Shawn said kissing Juliet's lip placing a hand on her stomach.


	7. Easter Holiday

A little Spencer family drama in this nothing to bad. Basicly Itzel refuses to listen to Juliet.

* * *

><p>"Shawn go talk to your daughter," Juliet Spencer said storming into her bedroom.<p>

"Which one?" Shawn asked looking up at his wife.

"The older one," Juliet growled. She was talking about Itzel their eldest daughter.

"What did she do this time?" Shawn asked.

"She won't get into her dress." Juliet said walking into the walk-in closet.

"Jules she hates dresses," Shawn said.

"Yeah I know Shawn but this is church she has to be in a dress. Not in those combat boots or army t-shirts and raggedy jeans."

"I'll try and see what I can do." Shawn said. Shawn got up and walked down the hall to his 15 year old daughter's room some rock was blaring on her stereo.

"Itzel!" He yelled pounding on her door.

"I am not putting that crap on!" Itzel yelled.

"Itzel open the door," Shawn said and the door opened. Itzel had her long brown hair running down her back, her green eyes were on fire Shawn was almost… scared.

"I'm not putting that on padre," Itzel said walking into her room Shawn followed. Itzel turned the music off and looked at her father her arms crossed.

"Look you don't have to wear the dress but you can't wear… that." He said pointing to his daughters outfit.

"What can I wear?" She asked Shawn walked over to her closet. He pulled out a plain green t-shirt, jeans she hardly wore, and white sneakers.

"Would you wear these?" He asked setting them on her bed. She walked over and looked at them.

"I guess," She mumbled Shawn smiled and kissed her head before leaving her room and shutting the door.

"Hi dad," Jayden said hopping at Shawn's side. Jayden was 6 he had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Jayden what's up?" Shawn asked picking him up and swinging him over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Jayden laughed. Shawn dropped him on his bed and Juliet walked out of the closet.

"And?" Juliet asked putting in an earring.

"Plain green t-shirt, jeans she hardly wears, and white sneakers." Shawn said sitting onto the bed and Jayden crawled on his back.

"Better than the gothic look," Juliet said. Juliet was wearing a white dress with flowers on the bottom, Helen was wearing a similar dress with a pink band in her blond hair, Jayden was wearing a grey suit like Shawn with a neon green tie.

"Happy dad?" Itzel asked showering her dad what she was wearing.

"Wipe the makeup off," Juliet said and Itzel scoffed.

"Itzel just the black eyeliner and the other stuff," Shawn said.

"The other stuff?" Itzel laughed.

"I know hardly anything about makeup," Shawn said and Itzel laughed as she walked down the hall. Helen came skipping into the room a frown on her face.

"What died on Izzy's face?" Helen asked and Juliet laughed so did Shawn.


	8. Get Sick? Not Me

On my last One-shot I got some comments about Itzel being Goth In one of the episodes of Psych they mentioned Shawn went through a Goth phase and I'm making Itzel like Shawn and Jayden and Helen will be like Juliet. Concerning this one-shot its short but I thought about this when my friend said she didn't get sick even though she looked sick.

* * *

><p>Juliet Spencer opened her door to her apartment and heard the TV on. She smiled knowing her husband would be watching The Mentalist.<p>

"Hey Shawn," Juliet said to her husband.

"Hey," He said from the couch. She set her things on the kitchen table and went to see Shawn. He was laying on the couch with sweat pants, and no shirt on.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked sitting on the couch next to his waist.

"Watching TV," He mumbled. It was in the middle of winter and she was freezing yet he had no shirt on and he usually got colder than her.

"You okay?" She asked and Shawn nodded. She put her hand on his cheeks moving to his forehead.

"You're warm sweetie," She said feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"It's hot Jules," He yawned turning the TV off and looking at her.

"Its 40 degrees outside how can be hot?" She asked.

"I don't know," He answered she put her hand on his chest.

"You are burning baby I think you're sick," She said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"I'm not sick Jules I don't get sick," He said and she gave him a look as she walked back in with a thermometer.

"Okay that was a bad bunch of tiny apples," Shawn said and Juliet put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Do you mean grapes?" She asked and he shook his head. The thermometer beeped, she read the temperature.

"Shawn your temperature is 102," Juliet said feeling his forehead again.

"But I feel fine Jules," Shawn said looking at her.

"I don't care go to bed," She said patting his chest and walking into the kitchen.

"I don't get sick Jules…" Shawn said as he walked to their bedroom and suppressed a sneeze. Juliet smiled and started to heat up a can of chicken soup.


	9. Long Day

Another one-shot featuring all Spencer's except Henry and Maddie

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Helen yelled running into the Psych office but she didn't find her dad.<p>

"Mom!" Helen yelled and Juliet walked into the room carrying 2 year old Jayden.

"What's wrong Helen?" Juliet asked.

"Where's Daddy?" Helen asked.

"He isn't here?" Juliet asked and Helen shook her head.

"Da Da," Jayden said.

"Shawn?" Juliet called but Shawn didn't answer than Itzel walked into the room.

"Itzel where's your dad?"

"He said he needed pineapple or his hair would fall out and we don't want that." Itzel said sitting at her dad's desk and putting her feet on top of it.

"Well you have a smoothie and your father didn't leave you here so where is he?" Juliet asked her 11 year old.

"I don't know mom I swear," Itzel said.

"Don't know what?" Shawn asked walking into the room with a large pineapple smoothie.

"Where you are," Itzel said and Shawn nodded. He walked over and kissed Juliet's cheek rubbing Jayden's blond hair and giving a hug to Helen.

"Where were you?" Juliet asked.

"Pedro's," Itzel said.

"Who's Pedro?" Helen asked.

"He owns the new shop down the street," Itzel said. Juliet put Jayden in the playpen in the corner of the room.

"And you went there?" Juliet asked.

"Obviously and they have pretty good smoothies," Shawn said sitting in Gus's chair and Itzel nodded.

"Shawn you knew I was coming by at 2 and its now 2:05," Juliet said.

"And I was here at 2:02," Shawn said.

"Traffic was bad," Itzel said and Shawn nodded.

"There was a bunny wasn't there?" Juliet asked.

"No," Itzel scoffed and Juliet looked at her.

"Alright yes but mom it was so cute," Itzel said.

"Wabbit," Jayden said.

"Yes little man Wabbit," Shawn said and Jayden clapped. Shawn stood up and picked Jayden up.

"I got the kids Jules," Shawn said standing Jayden up on the desk. Shawn had his hands on Jayden's side so if he fell Shawn could catch him.

"I don't know Shawn," Juliet said.

"Jules I've watched the kids plenty of times," Shawn said catching Jayden as he stumbled trying to walk to Shawn.

"Yes but not when you were in the middle of a case with 3 kids," Juliet said.

"Jules I'll be fine," Shawn said and Jayden touched his nose.

"And Izzy can help me," Shawn said placing Jayden in Itzel's lap.

"Says who?" Itzel said.

"Says the smoothie fairy," Shawn said and Itzel gave a fake smile.

"Alright," Juliet said.

"You have my number? And the doctors?" Juliet asked.

"Jules I can handle my kids," Shawn said.

"Remember Shawn Jayden is still teething a little," Juliet said.

"He can have some of my smoothie," Shawn said putting his hands on her shoulder and steering her outside.

"Jayden needs his nap soon, and Itzel has to do her homework…" Juliet said.

"Jules relax," Shawn said kissing her lips and opening the door.

"Shawn I just… what if something happens?" Juliet asked.

"I'll protect the kids Jules..." Then there was a crash. Shawn and Juliet rushed into the main room.

"Oops," Jayden said sitting down on the desk. On the floor was Gus's glass mug.

"Itzel," Shawn said.

"What? He wanted to play with it," Itzel said.

"Uncle Gus is gonna be mad at you," Helen said.

"No he isn't," Itzel said.

"Yes he is!" Helen shouted and Itzel put her hand on Helen's forehead as Helen started to walk closer to Itzel.

"Watch it twerp," Itzel said. Shawn turned and smiled at Juliet.

"See I got things Jules," Shawn said Juliet kissed his cheek.

"Good luck Shawn," Juliet said walking out of the office. Shawn sighed and turned back to his kids. Helen and Itzel were still fighting and Jayden was trying to lift Itzel's smoothie with his tiny hands.

"Whoa," Shawn said catching the smoothie before it hit the floor.

"Yay! Daddy!" Jayden said clapping his hands and laughing. It was going to be a long day…


	10. Long Day Part 2

Alright this is Part 2 of Long Day and tonight I will post part 2 of "Get Sick? Not me".

Gus is in thi one sooo... ENJOY

* * *

><p>Shawn put the smoothie back onto the desk and picked Jayden up and put him in the playpen. Jayden started to scream and holler when Shawn put him down.<p>

"Freeze!" Shawn roared. Jayden stopped crying and Itzel and Helen stopped fighting.

"Itzel homework, Helen go sit at your table." Shawn said pointing to the tiny table in the corner. "Jayden naptime," Shawn said. Itzel scrambled and grabbed her schoolbag talking out a paper, Helen ran to her table with her markers, and Jayden sat quietly.

"Alright we have quiet time for 2 hours starting… now." Shawn said. Shawn picked Jayden up and held him until he fell asleep about 10 minutes later. Shawn placed Jayden in the playpen and covered him with a blanket.

"Can we talk yet?" Helen whispered really loud.

"Shut up," Itzel hissed.

"You don't tell me what to do," Helen hissed back.

"Hey I just put your brother down. Whoever wakes him up will be taking care of him," Shawn said. He walked to his desk and took out a case a file and started to look over it.

"Hey Shawn!" Gus yelled walking into the room.

"Shhh," They all shushed him, Itzel pointed to sleeping Jayden.

"I had no idea you had the kids today." Gus said grabbing another chair and pulling it up to his desk next to Shawn.

"Yeah last minute thing Jules has a meeting or something." Shawn said.

"And she left you the kids?" Gus asked with a smile.

"I can take care of my kids," Shawn said.

"Yeah that's why Helen isn't at her table," Gus said before realizing what he said and they realized Helen was gone.

"Jules is gonna kill me," Shawn said jumping up.

"You're so dead padre," Itzel looking around the room.

"Itzel stay with your brother, Gus you and I will look outside." Shawn said as the started to walk outside.

"Oh and Iz if your mom calls tell her I'm in the bathroom, and Helen is asleep." Shawn said before he left. They ran outside and looked around the crowd.

"I can't see anything," Gus said. Shawn looked around before spotting little blond curls.

"Got her," Shawn said running into the crowd and picking up Helen.

"What were you thinking?" Shawn asked sternly.

"I wanted ice cream," Helen said.

"No Ice cream for you," Gus said shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Here padre," Itzel said handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn," Juliet said.

"Jules it hasn't even been 15 minutes since you left." Shawn said.

"I'm just checking in," Juliet said.

"Why does everyone think I can't handle my kids?" Shawn said.

"Because you act like one," Gus said.

"I don't," Shawn shot back.

"Last week Juliet and the kids left for 2 days what did you do?" Gus asked.

"I watched Phineas and Ferb, took naps and ate lollipops," Shawn said.

"Exactly," Gus said.

"Shut it Gus," Shawn said.

"Wait Gus is there?" Juliet asked with a happy tone.

"Yes Gus is here Jules. Jayden is asleep, Itzel is doing her homework and Helen is coloring away." Shawn said.

"Alright I will be there in exactly 2 hours," Juliet said.

"Jules stop worrying," Shawn said.

"Shawn these are my kids and their father is a little squirrely. I'm a mother I have a right to worry," Juliet said.

"And I'm a father yet you don't see me worrying," Shawn said.

"That's because I can handle myself and 4 other kids," Juliet chuckled.

"Alright I'll see you in two hours Jules," Shawn said hanging up.

"Okay Itzel are you done with your homework?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah like an hour ago," Itzel said.

"Shawn your kid has about as much math skills as you do." Gus said taking his desk back.

"I have math skills," Shawn said.

"What are the first 3 numbers of Pi?" Gus asked.

"Pie has numbers?" Shawn asked and Itzel laughed.

"See Shawn," Gus said as a point.

"Itzel, Helen and little sleeping child I am so sorry for you. I congratulate you on getting Juliet as your mom but apologize for getting that as a father." Gus said pointing to Shawn.

"And I apologize for getting that as an uncle," Shawn said pointing at Gus causing Itzel to roar with laughter.

"Da da?" Jayden said sleepily. Shawn walked over and looked into the playpen Jayden was looking up at him.

"Hey bud." Shawn said picking him up.

"Wanna see your uncle Gus?" Shawn asked and Jayden shook his head and wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck and putting his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"You see Shawn your kids have no idea what they are missing," Gus said.

"Really Gus and where are your kids?" Shawn asked and Gus thought for a moment.

"They should be with Kim…" Gus said.

"Shouldn't you check?" Shawn whispered as Jayden started to snore.

"Uh yeah I should," Gus said standing up.

"Can I go with Uncle Gus?" Helen asked.

"Sure," Shawn whispered and Gus took Helen's hand.

"I'm out," Itzel said following Gus outside.

**2 Hours Later**

Juliet walked into the psych office expecting yelling and a mess but it was quiet and clean. Juliet walked in the office part and smiled at the sight in front of her. Shawn was asleep on the couch and Jayden was lying on top of him moving up and down from Shawn's chest.

"Shawn?" Juliet whispered kneeling next to him and kissing his cheek.

"Huh?" Shawn said sleepily.

"Where are the girls?" Juliet asked.

"They went with Gus," Shawn yawned.

"Okay how about we go get them than go home?" Juliet said picking up the sleeping Jayden.

"Yeah sure," Shawn yawned again smoothing out his hair. Juliet smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry sweetie I was wrong you are very good at watching our kids." Juliet said.

"You see Jules." Shawn said standing up and stretching.

"Remind me to thank Gus," Juliet said walking out of the office Shawn smiling behind her.


	11. Get Sick? Not Me Part 2

As per some of requests I have "Get Sick? Not me," Part two up. For those of you who are waiting for "Cancer Hurts Everyone," my muse is running short on that and I'm having trouble writing even with your great ideas so I'm sorry for the late delay… The day had finally come… PSYCH PREMIRE TONIGHT USA! I unfortunately don't get USA so I use this special list thing on my DVR from Time Warner Cable. Anyways… for this story I am taking ideas involving the Spencer family. So just shoot me a PM or a review...

_**PLEASE ON MY PROFILE IS A POLL PLEASE ANSWER IT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DID... THANKS!**_

* * *

><p>Once Juliet was finished heating up the soup she put it in a bowl and took it into the bedroom. Shawn was fast asleep on the couch above the blankets and the window was wide open.<p>

"Damn Shawn," She whispered walking over and shutting the window. She placed the bowl of soup on the dresser and walked over to Shawn.

"Shawn sit up," Juliet said shaking him gently.

"I'm tired Jules," Shawn said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I know baby but you need to eat this," Juliet said reaching over and grabbing the soup.

"I'm not hungry though," Shawn said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"You need to eat this or you won't get better," Juliet said.

"But I'm not sick Jules… How many times have I told you? I don't get sick," Shawn said.

"Which is why you have a fever," Juliet said feeling his forehead again.

"Just eat the soup then you can go to bed," Juliet handed him the bowl of soup. Shawn starred at it then he looked back at her.

"Please don't make me eat this Jules… I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Shawn said and Juliet sighed.

"Alright but when you are going to eat you eat this," Juliet said putting it back on the dresser.

"And I'm going to stay on the couch," Shawn said.

"Why?' Juliet asked.

"Because I don't wanna get you sick…" Shawn said before he sneezed.

"Bless you," She handed him a tissue, "I don't care if you're sick I'll risk it," Juliet said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Jules," Shawn said as Juliet laid down next to him and snuggled into his chest.

"Plus you can keep me warm," Juliet said putting her head on top of his chest.

"Glad my sickness is of some use for you," Shawn said kissing the top of her head.

"Ha you just admitted you were sick," Juliet said nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"Fine I'm a little sick," Shawn mumbled and Juliet smiled as they both fell asleep…

Shawn woke up and looked at the clock it was almost noon and Juliet was still fast asleep next to him.

"Jules wake up it's almost noon," Shawn said kissing her cheek.

"Mhm," Juliet mumbled still asleep.

"Wake up," Shawn yawned and she opened her eyes.

"I don't feel good," Juliet said. Shawn smiled and felt her forehead.

"Tsk tsk it looks like someone is sick," Shawn said.

"Come on Shawn I don't get…" She sneezed and Shawn smiled "Sick," She moaned.

"Irony Jules," Shawn said grabbing some tissues.

"It's not irony," Juliet said looking at Shawn and taking the tissues.

"I think we both need to stay home. In bed allll day," Shawn said wrapping his arms around Juliet and pulling her close.

"You planned this didn't you?" Juliet asked smiling.

"Why Mrs. Spencer how could you excuse me of such?" Shawn said with a fake pouty tone.

"Because I know you Mr. Spencer," Juliet said putting her head back on his chest.

"Night Jules," Shawn said as he slowly fell asleep and she followed right behind him.


	12. A Love Quote For You

A Shules fic of course Shawn and Juliet are dating...

* * *

><p>"Hey Jules," Shawn said peering down at his girlfriend. Juliet was walking on the beach and Shawn was on the pier looking down at her.<p>

"What are you doing Shawn?" Juliet asked as Shawn jumped down and to stand next to her.

"Can't I just come and give my girlfriend a kiss?" Shawn asked pecking Juliet's lips with his.

"You can," Juliet smiled kissing him. Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist and he deepened the kiss, Juliet's arms snaked around his neck.

"Mmmm Shawn stop I think we are scaring the kids," Juliet said resting her forehead against his.

"Let the little children watch Jules in a few years they'll be doing this." Shawn said kissing her neck.

"As much as I want to do this we can't," Juliet said pushing him away before it got too far.

"Jules must you torture me?" Shawn asked with a teasing tone.

"Yes I must," Juliet said grabbing Shawn's hand and they walked up to the street. They walked down the street towards the ice cream store where Shawn bought a pineapple ice cream for him and a Vanilla ice cream for Juliet.

"How could you not like pineapple?" Shawn asked.

"I like pineapple Shawn I just don't think it makes a good ice cream," Juliet said licking her treat.

"Uh huh and Vanilla is good?" Shawn asked.

"Try it," Juliet said holding up her cone. Shawn cocked his head looking at the cone before taking a lick.

"Good but pineapple is better," Shawn said and Juliet laughed.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Juliet said laughing.

"Because you are smart and you know me," Shawn said kissing her cheek and Juliet kept laughing.

"What is your problem?" Shawn asked he finished licking his ice cream and went to throw the cone away.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked stopping him.

"Throwing away the cone," Shawn said.

"That's the best part here you have my Vanilla ice cream and I'll take your cone," Juliet said handing him her ice cream and taking his cone. They kept walking, and talking hand in hand until she stopped. She put her hand up to her mouth and pulled out a gold ring she looked at it then at Shawn.

"Shawn…" She said breathlessly.

"Jules I think you know what's coming." Shawn said moving and standing in front of her.

"I love you Juliet and two weeks ago when I said I didn't feel well and you immediately asked what was wrong and what you could do and that you'd rush over… it made me wonder. Jules I don't want you to have to rush over if something happens I what you to be right there with me so I can be there for you." Shawn said taking the ring from Juliet's hand.

"Don't laugh at me I've never done this before…" Shawn said smiling.

"I would hope not," Juliet said.

"Jules I went through this stage of looking up quotes and seeing what they meant well I stumbled across one and I had no idea what it meant until I met you." Shawn said looking into Juliet's eyes,

"Love is passion. Obsession. Someone you can't live without. Someone you fall head over heels for. Find someone you can love like crazy, and will love you the same way back. Listen to your heart. No sense in life without this. To make the journey without falling deeply in love, you haven't lived a life at all. You have to try, because if you haven't tried, then you haven't lived."

"Shawn that's from Meet Joe Black," Juliet said but Shawn put a finger on her lip.

"Juliet let me finish this okay?" He said and Juliet nodded his finger still on her lips. "I love you Juliet O'Hara and I want you to be with until I die," Shawn said getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me Juliet?" Shawn asked holding her hands.

"Shawn…" She shook her head.

"What… Jules?" He asked confused.

"I'm… I'm sorry Shawn," Juliet said as she started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because. I love you so much and I know that I be with you too Shawn," Juliet said as she continued to giggle.

"So yes Shawn I'll marry you," Juliet said and Shawn breathed.

"You scared me," Shawn said putting the ring on her finger, standing up and kissing her lips.

"There's more to it Spencer," Juliet said smiling and kissing him as the people started to applaud. When they broke apart Juliet was beaming with happiness.

"Come on Shawn," Juliet said taking his hand and walking him towards her house a block away.

"What are you doing Jules?" Shawn asked.

"My house Shawn I want to try something with my fiancé," Juliet gave him a wink and he smiled.


	13. Another What?

Another update... I updated last night but it didn't send an email to me confirming it so I'm not sure if you guys got one.

* * *

><p>"Padre Wake up!" A voice yelled. Shawn opened his eyes and found his oldest child Itzel on his bed.<p>

"Itzel shush you'll wake mom," Shawn said checking on his wife who was still fast asleep.

"Sorry Padre but I'm hungry," Itzel whined rubbing her tummy.

"Izzy go get something yourself," Shawn said Juliet's breathing hitched. Shawn put his hand on her arm and started rubbing her arm.

"I can't reach… Padre!"Itzel said and Shawn stopped paying attention because Juliet had suddenly gone pale.

"Jules are you okay?" Shawn asked she opened her eyes, jumped up and ran to their bathroom.

"Itzel just go and get something to eat," Shawn said running to Juliet in the bathroom. Itzel huffed and walked out of the room.

"Jules you okay?" Shawn asked rubbing her back as she threw up into the toilet. Juliet nodded but continued to retch into the toilet; Shawn gathered her hair in his hand and moved it out of the way.

"Ugh," Juliet said once done leaning against Shawn her eyes close.

"It's okay Jules," Shawn said picking up a glass and filling it up as much as he could and tipping it to her lips. She washed her mouth out and spit into the sink. Shawn picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

"Are you sick?" Shawn asked covering her in a blanket. She snuggled into his chest and breathed for a few moments.

"I don't know. I hope not Itzel has her play in a week," Juliet said and Shawn nodded kissing her head. Juliet sat up suddenly and looked at Shawn.

"What's todays date?" Juliet asked.

"The 2nd why mom?" Itzel said from the doorway.

"Shawn… I think I'm pregnant," Juliet said and Shawn's eyes widened.

"How? I thought we were covered in that area," Shawn said.

"I thought we were too but… obviously not if I'm pregnant," Juliet whispered.

"Can we handle another?" Shawn asked.

"Another what?" Itzel asked holding Helen.

"You wanna tell them or wait?" Shawn asked.

"Let's first of all make sure," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

**5 Hours Later**

"Padre I can't eat this," Itzel said pushing her sandwich away.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Because it tastes weird," Itzel said.

"No eat," Helen said pushing her food away.

"Yes eat Itzel just eat it," Shawn said handing her a glass of milk.

"Shawn come in here please!" Juliet called and Shawn immediately ran to her. She was in the bathroom tapping on the sink with her fingers her head was down.

"Jules…" Shawn asked the silent question. Juliet looked up at the mirror tears where trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant," She whispered Shawn walked over to her.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

"4 sticks Shawn all of them are pink," Juliet said sitting on the toilet seat lid. Shawn got on his knees in front of her; he placed his hand on her knee.

"Can we handle another kid?" Shawn asked.

"We're going to have to." Juliet said look Shawn in the eyes.

"That means we are going to have to move, tell the chief, my parents your parents… how do we tell the kids?" Shawn said.

"Itzel was fine last time." Juliet said.

"She was 5 when we found out. She's 9 now and understands more, and Helen is 3 all she'll think is mommy's getting a little fat." Shawn said.

"A little fat? Shawn do you remember how big I got with Helen? That wasn't a little fat," Juliet said wiping her bangs out of her face and looking down.

"My point is Helen won't understand what's happening until you go into labor. Even then she'll just be scared then she'll meet the baby and understand." Shawn said.

"I guess…" Juliet said looking up at Shawn.

"Shawn… we're going to have another baby," Juliet said a smile breaking out on her face Shawn smiled too.

"Yeah we are," Shawn said as Juliet flung herself into his arms.

"Hopefully it's a boy because I couldn't stand to be outnumbered 4 to 1," Shawn said and Juliet laughed.

"I want a little boy too," Juliet said kissing Shawn's lips.


	14. His Daughter

I will be uploading MockingJay tonight... well sometime tonight.

* * *

><p>Shawn Spencer walked into the police station he opened the door and was greeted with Hello's. Except from his wife…<p>

"Shawn can you help me please?" Juliet asked. There were piles of files on her desk, and baby toys on her desk as well from their new baby Itzel. Itzel was their first child so they really had no idea how it worked. Everybody loved Itzel and they didn't mind if she was at the station but when she was Juliet, Shawn, Carlton Lassiter and Shawn's dad had to keep an eye on her.

"Yeah Jules what do you need?" Shawn asked.

"I need you to take these to Buzz," Juliet said handing him a stack of files. Shawn nodded and carried the files over to Buzz McNab. He turned and walked back to Juliet when he noticed he couldn't see Itzel anywhere.

"Jules where's Itzel?" Shawn asked.

"She's with Iris in the chief's office," Juliet said not looking up from her work. Iris was the Chief's 12 year old daughter and she loved to watch and play with Itzel.

"What else you need?" Shawn asked and Juliet started to run off things she needed done...

A few hours later Shawn sat in a chair next to Juliet. He had helped her file some papers, fill out some papers and he ever typed some for her.

"Are we done?" Shawn asked with a big yawn.

"Almost," Juliet answered as her fingers continued to fly across the key board. Shawn looked around and decided to go get Itzel.

"Where you goin?" Juliet asked looking up at him.

"I'm going to get Itzel," Shawn answered walking to the Chief's office. Itzel was fast asleep in the room on a blanket in the middle of the room. Iris was working on something in the corner of the room. Shawn picked Itzel up carefully so not to wake her.

"Thanks Iris," Shawn said.

"No prob Uncle Shawn," Iris said waving at him. Shawn carried Itzel back to Juliet's desk and he sat back in his chair. Juliet glanced up at him and Itzel a smile on her face. Itzel's brown hair was a mess and her green eyes were closed. Juliet swore she looked just like Shawn but he denied it.

"She looks like you," Juliet said as she began to type again.

"No she doesn't Jules." Shawn whispered.

"She does Shawn. She has your hair and your eyes, even your smile, and nose. She has my ears that's it." Juliet said giving Itzel's small closed fist a kiss.

"She's only 7 months old Jules she'll look more like you when she gets older." Shawn said.

"I highly doubt that." Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"She better because you are beautiful and I want her to look nothing like me." Shawn said with a smile.

"You are handsome Shawn don't even think you aren't," Juliet said turning off her computer.

"Are we done now?" Shawn asked and Juliet nodded.

"Let me hold her," Juliet said and Shawn handed Itzel to her.

"I'm telling you Shawn you both get this look on your face when you sleep." Juliet said rubbing Itzel's back.

"And what look would that be?" Shawn asked.

"You look like you're deep in thought." Juliet said turning in her chair to face Shawn.

"We do?" Shawn asked with a cocky grin.

"Yes you do," Juliet answered and Itzel opened her eyes with a yawn. Her green eyes blinked against the light before looking up at Juliet.

"You see Shawn she's you," Juliet said smiling.

"Whatever you say Jules," Shawn said and Itzel cooed hearing her dad voice.

"And she likes you better too," Juliet said looking at Shawn.

"No she doesn't," Shawn said and Itzel lifted her fist in to the air towards Shawn's direction.

"Yes she does," Juliet said standing up. Shawn followed her out of the station and to their car. Shawn buckled Itzel into her seat and he got into his seat as well.

"Shawn she is definitely your daughter," Juliet laughed and Shawn looked back only to see that Itzel was clutching onto a stuffed pineapple pillow and Shawn laughed to.


	15. Our Last

This one came up when my mom said "When you were baby you never cried when you were hungry or you needed to be changed. You only cried when you wanted attention from me."

That got me thinking of this chapter…

* * *

><p>The Spencer house was quiet. Everyone was asleep in their rooms. Helen was in her rom fast asleep, Itzel was in her room asleep. Shawn and Juliet were in the master bedroom fast asleep until they heard a cry.<p>

"Uhh," Juliet moaned starting to get up.

"I got it babe," Shawn yawned getting up and walking to the nursery. Jayden William Spencer was crying and flailing his fists around.

"Come on little man we just put you to sleep," Shawn said softly picking Jayden up.

"Padre?" A voice said. Shawn turned and found Itzel rubbing her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked rocking the crying baby.

"I can't sleep… he keeps crying," Itzel said.

"I know just go back to sleep," Shawn said and Itzel nodded leaving the room.

"Come on Jay just a few hours of sleep please," Shawn was begging now but Jayden continued to cry.

"Shawn bring him in here," Came Juliet's voice from their room. Shawn grabbed a pacifier and walked into his bedroom. Juliet was sitting up in bed, Shawn climbed in and sat next to her Jayden still crying in his arms.

"Does he need to be changed?" Juliet yawned.

"No I checked," Shawn said.

"Is he hungry?"

"He won't eat," Shawn said grabbing a bottle from the side table and tried to feed him but Jayden kept moving his head.

"Something's wrong," Juliet said stroking Jayden's cheek.

"I know but what's wrong?" Shawn asked his son.

"Shawn have you ever thought he just maybe wanted some attention?" Juliet asked her husband.

"Itzel and Helen cried when they wanted to be held or loved," Juliet said.

"Okay yeah sure," Shawn said laying down in the bed and putting Jayden in-between him and Juliet. Juliet placed a hand on Jayden's stomach and Shawn was holding Jayden's hand in his. Pretty soon enough Jayden had stopped crying and had fallen asleep.

"Promise me something Jules," Shawn said moving so he was lying on his stomach.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"This is our last kid," Shawn mumbled burying his head in his pillow and Juliet chuckled.

"Alright he's our last," Juliet said kissing the back of Shawn's head


	16. Here To Stay? Please?

I went through and read my old chapters in "Spencer Family Album" I noticed they are all happy. So I wrote this to balance it out. This one is rated _**T**_ for swearing.

* * *

><p>"Why are mommy and daddy fighting?" Helen asked Itzel who was reading a book.<p>

"They aren't fighting Helen," Itzel said but the booming voice of her mother made her listen.

"That was just stupid Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

"I'm not perfect Juliet," Shawn yelled back.

"I never asked or expected you to be!"

"What did you want me to do Detective! He would have killed that little girl!" Shawn yelled.

"He promised he wouldn't kill her Shawn! God damn it! Can't you listen to anyone besides your ego!"

"That's not fair. I saved that girl because I knew where she was, you and Lassiter wouldn't have gotten there in time!" Shawn shouted. Jayden scooted closer to Itzel and covered his ears.

"You don't trust the system Shawn. He said he wouldn't her…"

"So you believe a murderer over your own husband!" Shawn bellowed.

"Maybe if my husband would stop like our 6 year old son I would trust him!" Juliet snapped.

"You know what? Fuck you Shawn!" Juliet yelled storming away.

"You've already been doing that for 17 years!" Shawn yelled at her.

"You know that's it out!" Juliet screamed pointing towards the door.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me get out!" Juliet yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"So scary little miss Detective has to kick someone out when they're right!" Shawn yelled storming out the door and slamming it shut behind him. Jayden and Helen looked up at Itzel who sighed and hugged Jayden close.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Itzel did you finish your homework?" Juliet asked walking into her daughters room.

"Mommy are you and daddy getting a divorce?" Jayden asked his mom Juliet hesitated and bent down to her son's level.

"Why would you say that?"

"You guys keep fighting," Helen said.

"A lot," Itzel added.

"It's just a phase… watch dad will be back before dinner. Now how about we go and have lunch?" Juliet said not answering Jayden's question.

**8 Hours Later**

"Itzel what are you doing?" Juliet asked walking into the living room. Itzel was sitting on the couch her long brown hair on her side she was looking out the window.

"You said he'd be back by diner… that was hours ago." Itzel said not looking away from the window. Juliet walked over and sat across from Itzel on the same couch and she too looked out the window. Truth be told she thought he'd back by dinner they'd apologize, kiss and make up. But he hadn't even come back yet.

"Are you really getting a divorce?" Itzel asked looking at Juliet.

"No we aren't," Juliet said.

"You didn't answer it earlier when Jayden asked and you just hesitated." Itzel said

"Honey I love your father and just because we fight doesn't mean we are going to get a divorce. He would never leave me or you kids," Juliet said and Itzel moved so her head was on Juliet's shoulder.

"Then why isn't Padre home?" Itzel mumbled.

"He's just cooling off," Juliet said running her finger through Itzel's hair.

"You know… you remind me of your father. Whenever I look at you I see him." Juliet said as she began to braid Itzel's hair.

"Is that a good thing?" Itzel asked looking at Juliet.

"It's a very good thing besides Izzy I could never get rid of your father I love him too much." Juliet said finishing Itzel's hair.

"Can I stay here till he gets back?" Itzel asked Juliet and she nodded.

**9 Hours Later**

Shawn walked into the house around 7 in the morning he looked around and spotted that no one was up. He walked into the bedroom and saw that Juliet was up reading a book. She put the book down and looked at him.

"Jules… I'm sorry," He said and Juliet stood up running into his arms.

"Don't you dare leave me again," Juliet said her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I won't Jules I promise," Shawn said kissing her head.

"Daddy!" Jayden yelled running into the room and jumping into Shawn's arms Juliet smiled.

"Wow buddy what's up?" Shawn asked twirling around.

"I thought you left," Jayden said laughing.

"I would never leave you," Shawn said and Helen walked into the room.

"Dad!" She said walking over and hugging Shawn.

"Hey baby girl," Shawn said kissing her head.

"Padre?" A voice said Shawn turned and saw Itzel. Her long brown hair still in a braid, she was wearing no makeup and she was in white clothes. Juliet took Jayden from Shawn and Itzel ran to Shawn hugging him.

"Itzel," Shawn said her name softly as he hugged her.

"Why didn't you come home?" Itzel whispered tears trickling down her face.

"I know I'm sorry sweetie," Shawn said.

"Don't leave please," Itzel letting go and looking up at him.

"I'm not," Shawn promised.

"So no divorce?" Jayden asked.

"No," Juliet and Shawn said at the same time looking at each other. Shawn swept Juliet into his arms and kissed her, Juliet happily kissed him back.

"Ewww," Jayden said and Itzel laughed.

"I love you Jules," Shawn whispered his forehead against hers their nose's touching.

"I love you Shawn," Juliet whispered back leaning in for another kiss. He had temporarily left and let's just say he was never doing that again. He was here to stay.


	17. No Reason To

**WARNING: **This is a dark chapter.

This will be last update from Psychic101 for a while. I'm busy organizing Kony 2012 runs

* * *

><p>Shawn and his girlfriend Juliet were laying in his bed on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Shawn was stroking Juliet's hair softly so he didn't accidently wake her up.<p>

"Mmm what are you doing?" Juliet asked lifting her head and looking at him sleepily.

"I'm just playing with your hair," he said reaching out and stroking her cheek. She mumbled something and laid her head back on his chest. She stayed still for a few seconds before she jumped up.

"Shawn what's on your wrist?" she asked looking at Shawn.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked looking at her.

"There are cut marks on your wrist… Shawn are you cutting yourself?" Juliet asked concern flooding her eyes.

"No I'm not," Shawn answered hiding his wrist under the blanket. Juliet grabbed his wrist and examined it.

"Shawn these are cut marks, I've seen them on suicides all the time." Juliet whispered looking up at him and he sighed.

"It was a long times ago. Just forget about it," Shawn said pulling his hand away from her but she grabbed it back.

"I can't forget about it Shawn. Every time I see your wrist I'll want to know happened so what happened?" Juliet asked.

"Alright it was years ago I was 15…"

_Shawn sat in his window looking down from the high place to the ground. Beneath him his parents were fighting again. In his right hand he held a sharp piece of glass and his left hand wrist was bleeding. He didn't feel the pain anymore; he just wanted a distraction from all the fighting._

"_Hey Shawn I…" His best friend Gus started before e saw Shawn's wrist._

"_Shawn stop it!" Gus yelled running to him and taking the glass and Gus threw it the ground. Shawn watched it shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces but he was dragged from the window._

"_What were you thinking?" Gus asked more worried than angry._

"_I just wanted it to stop," Shawn mumbled letting his left wrist hang on his side. The blood rolled from his wrist to his hand to his finger tips and it dripped onto the carpet._

"_You can't do that Shawn," Gus said grabbing a t-shirt and wrapping Shawn's wrist in it._

"_I just don't wanna hear them anymore," Shawn mumbled._

"_I know but cutting yourself isn't the answer." Gus told him._

"_How long has been this happenin?" Gus asked noticing the scars._

"_A few months maybe," Shawn answered._

"_Don't do anything stupid while I go get your parents," Gus said walking towards Shawn's door._

"_No Gus you can't tell my parents!" Shawn whispered running to the door and blocking it._

"_Shawn I'm not going to let you hurt yourself," Gus said trying to push Shawn out of the way._

"_Please Gus I promise I won't do it anymore just don't tell them," Shawn begged and Gus sighed._

"_Fine but if I find out you're doing it again I'm telling them," Gus said pushing Shawn and leaving the room. Shawn walked over to his window and looked back down he watched Gus leave. Shawn went into his desk next to the window and pulled out another piece of glass. Shawn dipped the tip into the blood on his hand and he watched it fall to the ground. Shawn slid down against the wall and cradled his head in his knees and he started to cry._

"I still cut myself after that," Shawn whispered avoiding Juliet's eye contact.

"I'm glad you didn't kill yourself," Juliet whispered back wiping at the tears in her eyes Shawn shrugged.

"What made you stop?" Juliet asked.

"You did," Shawn whispered and Juliet looked at him confused.

"The day I met you in the diner I stopped after that," Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

"I love you Shawn," Juliet said as loud as she could without bursting into tears. It hurt her to see how low Shawn must have been for him to cut himself.

"I love you," Shawn said looking at her. Juliet crawled into his arms and nuzzled her nose into his bare chest.

"Don't ever do those things again," Juliet whispered.

"I have no reason to," Shawn said kissing her head.


	18. Rhythm Of Love

I'm going to turn off the computer when this song "Rhythm Of Love" By Plain White T's comes on and my first thought?... SHULES! Oh and I have another chapter written for "Spencer Family Album" So i'll have that posted tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>My head is stuck in the clouds<em>

_She begs me to come down_

_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

_I told her, "I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

I sat on the top of my roof looking out on the ocean as the sun was setting.

"Shawn stop fooling around and get down here!" Juliet my girlfriend yelled up at me.

"I like it up here though Jules," I called back as I continued to look out onto the ocean.

"Don't make me come up there and get you!" she yelled and I laughed. A few minutes later Juliet was sitting next to me watching what I was watching.

"I love it up here Jules... The way the sun and wind hit my ears and we can see the world from up here." I said wrapping my arm around her.

"I see why you do Shawn its beautiful," she said snuggling into my chest and I smiled happy that I could call her mine.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

"Come on Shawn," Juliet said after the sun had set. She stood up and took my arm and helped me up than we climbed down.

"I took tonight off so I could spend it with you," Juliet said with a smile kissing my lips.

"So I have you all night? To myself," I said with a smile and she nodded. Juliet was a detective for the police department so I barely got full nights with her. I took her hand in mine and I led her inside. I moved the coffee table and turned on the radio and a slow love song was on. I put my hands on her waist as she put her arms around my neck and we slowly swayed to the music her eyes never leaving mine.

"Are we really dancing to a love song in your living room?" she asked with a bright smile.

"We are my love," I whispered leaning in a kissing her. She reached over and turned the volume down as our kiss deepened.

"I love you Shawn," she said when we broke apart for air.

"I love you Jules," I said kissing her lips again as we continued to sway.

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

My heart was pounding as she continued to kiss me. Our relationship was perfect and I mean it. We fought but they were for stupid things and we always made up right away. We were soul mates and I could feel it. I was a string to the strum and she was a song to be sung. A beautiful song at that.

Her eyes are as blue as the ocean when she looks at me like she is now.

"What are you looking at?" she asked starting to laugh and I smiled.

"Your eyes… they're as deep as the sea." I said moving her bangs away from her eyes.

"They are?" she asked and I nodded.

"They also roll back into your head when you laugh it's the cutest thing ever," I said as she started to laugh and I laughed with her.

"Oh Shawn you're a suck up," Juliet said standing on her tip-toes to kiss me.

"But you love it," I said.

"I do," she agreed.

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

The moon was now low in the sky and we were still dancing. The song had turned to an extremely low and slow song. Juliet stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said but the tears continued to fall.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because of you Shawn. No one has ever done this to me before," she said.

"Made you cry?" I asked feeling guilty.

"No the compliments and the way you treat me, you treat me like a goddess." Juliet said and I nodded. stopped crying and they dried.

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

Juliet sat at her desk thinking about last night. She couldn't stop think about him. No matter what she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Her partner Carlton Lassiter was frowning at her because she had such a big smile on her face. Her golden hair was hanging curled on her shoulders like Shawn liked it. Her cheeks were a little pink but only because her smile wouldn't go away…

I sat at my desk looking out the window thinking of Juliet. Last night after we had finished dancing we went into the bedroom and we made love. I always had her on my mind and she just wouldn't leave. Not only was last night fantastic I just couldn't her image out of my mind. The way she looked after our love making, the way she was laying on my chest. I smiled at the thought and decided I had to go see her I couldn't wait any more…

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love _

Tonight again we danced to the song we had last night. She kissed me as she had last night and we swayed to the music.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked and I nodded our noses were touching.

"Jules I want you to know I'm not letting you go tonight. Your mine all mine no matter who calls you." I said to her.

"And I want to be all yours," she whispered as we kissed again.

We really had the perfect relationship and I know this because right now…. right here… were dancing to the rhythm of love.


	19. Here As

Hello my little readers, Psychic101 is taking a break from all the Kony stuff. So I maybe uploading a little more in the next few days. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Shawn had always thought about he and his wife's relationship. I mean usually girls were with him for sex and then they would leave or they would call him immature and childish. Juliet and he had a good sex life and she would always tell him those things… so why was she still around?<p>

Shawn walked down the hall and peered into the nursery where Juliet was holding their baby Itzel. Juliet was so good with her and Itzel just adored her mother no matter what anyone said. Shawn was honestly waiting for Juliet to get tired of him, take her things and Itzel and then leave. Yet she never even looked like she was getting ready to go. Juliet laid Itzel down in her crib and she turned.

"Hey," she whispered shutting the nursery door softly.

"Hey," Shawn whispered with a smile.

"You okay?" Juliet asked at her normal volume as they walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Shawn asked honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Juliet asked looking at Shawn.

"I mean why haven't you left?"

"Why would I leave?" she shot back.

"Because I'm immature, sloppy and childish. I can barely take care of myself let alone you and the baby. Yet you stay… why?"

"Shawn I love you. I married you knowing you would still be who you were but when Itzel came along you changed Shawn." Juliet said and Shawn frowned.

"What do you mean I changed?"

"When I told you I was pregnant you immediately turned cautious. Don't you remember? You wouldn't let me out of your sight for the first few days. Shawn your fatherly instincts were coming in and you did whatever you could to keep me safe. You even made me stay away from any place where I might get shot." Juliet said a hand on her hip.

"I remember but still," Shawn said.

"And the first time you held Itzel… I had never seen you so calm yet on alert at the same time. You would have jumped in front of bomb to save us Shawn." Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"You're my family," Shawn said.

"We are and you love us. That's why I'm here as Juliet Spencer not Juliet O'Hara. I'm here as your wife because I know you love us and I know that no matter what happens you'll always be there." Juliet said walking over to him.

"Your immaturity? And childish antics? And sloppiness? They amuse Itzel she laughs when you act like a kid and she's only 3 months old. She loves to see her daddy make a mess worse than hers," Juliet said kissing Shawn's cheek reassuring him.

"And I would never take her away from you." she added.

"Thanks Jules I guess I needed to hear that," Shawn said and he kissed Juliet's lips.


	20. Father And Son

For my next chapter I need to clarify some things. Shawn and Juliet were in their 20's when Itzel was born. Shawn was about 26 and Juliet was 24. Yes I know, these are not their real ages I understand this. But I'm doing this so my next few chapters will make sense. So no BAGGING ME ON THEIR AGE!

* * *

><p>"Daddy are we going to grandpas?" Helen asked from the backseat. Shawn looked back at her from the mirror and smiled.<p>

"Yes you, Izzy and Jay are going to grandpas," Shawn answered her question.

"What are you and mommy going to do?" Came the voice of little 4 year old Jayden.

"Daddy and I are going to spend some time together," Juliet answered looking at her son.

"Why?" Jayden asked.

"Because we want to," Shawn answered and he pulled in front of his childhood home.

"Here are the rules, Itzel listen." Shawn said turning in his seat Itzel pulled her headphones out of her ear.

"No playing around, no screaming and yelling, listen to what he tells you to do okay? Grandpa Henry isn't as young as he'd like to be." Shawn said.

"Says you," Came Henry's voice Shawn turned and jumped at how close Henry was.

"God dad can't you make some noise?" Shawn said.

"Can't you pay attention to your surroundings?" Henry shot back.

"Can't you lay off the cop procedures for an afternoon with your grandkids?"

"You don't even know what procedures are," Henry said and Shawn smiled.

"Tis where you are wrong my dear father," Shawn said.

"Close your eyes," Henry said and Shawn laughed.

"Eyes, Close them now." Henry said and Shawn sighed but he did it. Juliet watched closely never having seen Henry and Shawn do this before.

"Where's my lawnmower?" Henry asked.

"Really dad?"

"Shawn just answer the damn question," Henry said.

"It's about 5 feet to the right and it's been on for like a half hour," Shawn said opening his eyes. Shawn got out of the car and stood in front of his dad.

"And no tests," Shawn said and Henry smirked.

"I mean it dad. No how many hats? Or any memory games none of that," Shawn said and Juliet nodded helping the kids out of the car.

"You need to have faith in me son," Henry said.

"I have faith that my children will drive you up the wall," Shawn said.

"They can't be as bad as you were for one they have Juliet as a mom,"

"I wasn't that bad,"

"Oh you were they'll be like a vacation in the Bahamas," Henry said picking up Jayden.

"You are funny," Shawn said and Henry laughed.

"Be good for your grandpa," Juliet said kissing Jayden's forehead,

"Aren't we always?" Itzel said with a smirk.

"Izzy give it," Shawn said opening his hand and Itzel grumbled. She reached into her pocket and took out a pair of hand-cuffs she gave them to Shawn.

"Jules weren't you looking for these?" Shawn asked. Juliet reassessed Helen from her arms and walked to Shawn.

"I was. Itzel you know better than to touch my things," Juliet said and Itzel nodded.

"Sorry momma," Itzel said hugging her.

"I mean it be good," Shawn said hugging Itzel.

"Watch your brother and sister," Shawn whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Bye daddy," Helen said hugging Shawn.

"Bye sweetie," Shawn moved to hug Jayden but he shook his head.

"I'm a big boy," Jayden said and Shawn smiled.

"Okay then can I get a fist bump?" Shawn asked holding up his first and Jayden met Shawn's with his.

"Have fun," Shawn said from the front seat of his car. Juliet blew a kiss to Jayden and put her hand on Shawn's thigh. As they pulled away Shawn couldn't help but notice the smirk on his father's face.

"Just relax sweetie they'll be fine," Juliet said and Shawn nodded knowing he was going to have to talk to his dad later.


	21. Another Potato

For your reading pleassure I present to you this...

* * *

><p>"Shawn!" Juliet yelled from the bathroom. Shawn sighed and looked over at Jayden who looked back.<p>

"What did you do this time?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know bud," Shawn said getting up and walking into the bathroom. He walked inside and looked at Juliet she held up a box he read the front… "Pregnancy Test".

"No. No. No, No, noooo." Shawn said as a timer beeped. Juliet picked up the stick and showed it to Shawn it was pink.

"One test," Shawn said. Juliet held up one finger and showed him 3 other tests all of them pink.

"You said we were done," Shawn said and Juliet sighed.

"It's not my fault that that we keep… growing potatoes." Juliet said and Shawn looked at her confused. Shawn turned and found all 3 of his kids standing there.

"But we agreed no more potatoes." Shawn said turning back to his wife.

"How am I supposed to know that the soil was fertile?" Juliet asked.

"Tests they have them," Shawn said.

"Look Shawn I know we don't want another potato but we have no choice. This potato is going to happen," Juliet said.

"We could always give the potato away…" Shawn said and Juliet frowned.

"We are not giving away the potato Shawn." Juliet snapped.

"I didn't say we would I said it was an option." Shawn said.

"Would you like to eat the potato then Shawn?" Juliet asked getting angry.

"No Jules I'm just saying how can we care for another potato?" Shawn asked.

"We can figure it out. But this potato is going to happen," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Mommy can we have potatoes for dinner?" Jayden asked.

"No!" Shawn and Juliet yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p>Poor Shawn another baby… will it ever end?<p> 


	22. Team?

2 chapters in one day... luckys

* * *

><p>"Hey Jules what are you doing?" Shawn asked rushing down the hallway to meet his wife.<p>

"I'm just carrying groceries," Juliet said and Shawn sighed.

"Jules let me do that," Shawn said taking the bags from her.

"Shawn I'm not fragile," Juliet said walking inside their apartment.

"No but you're 6 months along," Shawn said setting the bags on the kitchen table.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." Juliet said sitting down on the couch slowly.

"I know Jules I just don't want you hurting yourself," Shawn said walking into the living room and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I liked you better when you weren't so cautions," Juliet said looking at Shawn.

"Well Jules you are my baby and you just happen to be carrying my other baby," Shawn said wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't Shawn," Juliet said shrugging off his arms.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I just… I'm fat and pudgy and you look so sexy," Juliet said and Shawn chuckled.

"I think you look beautiful," Shawn said kissing her cheek.

"You're just saying that because I can kick your ass," Juliet said.

"Oh Jules stop it. You look beautiful and sexy its kills me that you don't see this," Shawn said getting on his knees in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"I'm getting something…" Shawn said reaching under the couch.

"Aha!" Shawn yelled pulling out a bottle of lotion.

"Put your feet on my lap," Shawn said sitting back on the couch. Juliet turned so her feet were resting on Shawn's lap. He lathered his hands in the lotion and started to massage her feet.

"How was your day?" Shawn asked.

"It was actually pretty good. Carlton was really nice and helpful except his constant stares didn't help." Juliet said.

"Why was he staring?"

"I think he's still getting used to the fact that we're married and now I'm pregnant," Juliet said.

"With his little niece or nephew," Shawn said.

"I don't think he cares. I'm on desk duty and he has to work with a rookie. He doesn't like that," Juliet said laying her head on the side of the couch and Shawn nodded to signal he was listening.

"What about you? What did my husband do today?" Juliet asked looking at him.

"You know the usual. Some fighting with Gus about Twilight, eating of the smoothies." Shawn said and Juliet laughed.

"You and Gus are the only grown men who talk about Twilight and you drink smoothies not eat them," Juliet said with a smile.

"I don't care what people say Jacob is far more sexier than that Edward. Gus says I'm wrong… what do you think?" Shawn asked looking at her.

"I personally think Jasper is the cutest and… what am I doing? I can't believe I'm discussing the cutest guy in Twilight with my husband." Juliet said and Shawn started to laugh.

"This doesn't leave the room got it?" Juliet said.

"Yeah I got it… You got it Gus?" Shawn yelled. Juliet turned and found Gus open mouthed eating caramel watching them from the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Juliet hissed at Shawn.

"I was just leaving," Gus said dropping the caramel and walking towards the door.

"Oh Gus I didn't mean to scare you off!" Juliet yelled.

"Relax Jules he's just scared of the TV," Shawn said.

"That was one time Shawn! One time!" Gus yelled shutting the door behind him.

"What was one time?" Juliet asked looking back at Shawn.

"A long long time ago," Shawn said and Juliet nodded.

"So Jules… Edward or Jacob?" Shawn asked.

"Defiantly Jacob," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.


	23. Sport Store

Not sure if this is how dads act with thier son in a sport store but this is how I would picture it. So We have Shules of course... And moments between Shawn and his son Jayden hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Shawn?" Juliet called out to her husband. The Spencer family meaning Juliet, Jayden, Itzel, Helen, Shawn and the baby that was currently in Juliet's stomach had gone shopping. Shawn had grabbed Jayden and they had run off almost an hour ago.<p>

"So when does the new baby get here?" Helen asked looking at Juliet's stomach.

"If everything goes well hopefully 5 months," Juliet said and Itzel nodded.

"Where's padre?" Itzel asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Juliet sighed and looked around the mall for her husband and son.

"Stay here," Juliet told Itzel as she walked into a sport store. She walked down the lanes until she came to the baseball section. She saw Shawn talking to Jayden and she decided to listen in.

"Can you teach me to play catch dad?" Jayden asked throwing a ball to Shawn who caught it.

"Of course buddy," Shawn said tossing it back softly and Jayden caught it. Juliet smiled and touched her stomach. When they had found out Jayden was… well a boy Shawn had been so happy. He had always dreamt of having a son he could teach sports to.

He loved his little girls but at a certain age girls tended to move off sports and go to make up and dresses. Helen had never been into sports and Itzel had grown out of it. So when Jayden had said he wanted to learn to play baseball Shawn's smile had grown into the sky.

"So you just catch it in the glove?" Jayden asked holding up a glove.

"Yup and then you'd pass it to your teammate." Shawn said and Jayden nodded. Jayden turned and tried jumping up to reach a hat but he couldn't reach. Shawn scooped him up and lifted Jayden high enough to grab the hat he wanted.

"Can I get it daddy?" Jayden asked Shawn laughed.

"Of course, should I get one too?" Shawn asked and Jayden nodded. Jayden looked at the hats and picked a purple snap back. He placed it on Shawn's head and smiled.

"Get that one," Jayden said and Shawn nodded.

"Hey guys," Juliet said walking into view.

"Mommy! Look at the hat dad's getting me," Jayden said showing Juliet his hat.

"It looks beautiful sweetie," Juliet said kissing Jayden's head.

"Hey you," Juliet said to Shawn and he smiled.

"Hey to you too," Shawn said leaning in and kissing her.

"Can we go?" Jayden asked and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah go with mommy while I pay for these," Shawn said handing Jayden over to Juliet. Juliet gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking outside with Jayden to meet Itzel and Helen. Shawn walked over to the cashier and paid the money for the two hats. He walked outside and Jayden ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Did you get it?" Jayden asked Shawn took the hat out of his back pocket and slapped the red cap on Jayden's head.

"Way to go padre another hat," Itzel said and Shawn smiled.

"Aw does Izzy want one too?" Shawn asked setting Jayden down and taking the purple hat, putting it on Itzel's brown hair.

"Stop it," Itzel said swatting the hat away.

"What about Helen does she want it?" Shawn asked and Helen shook her head.

"What about mommy? Does she want the hat?" Jayden asked.

"Jules?" Shawn turned to Juliet.

"Why not?" Juliet said she took the hat from Shawn and placed it on her head.

"You look beautiful," Shawn said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Says the man with his tag hanging outside the shirt," Juliet mocked fixing his shirt.

"You know you love me," Shawn said with his signature cocky smile.

"I know I do," Juliet said taking his hand in hers and they walked towards the exit with their family.

* * *

><p>Just finished watching "Shawn and The Real Girl" and I love it!<p>

Jules: Kiss her and you die...

Shawn: Dully noted

Favorite part in this episode!


	24. His Promise

Jules and Shawn are.. not really dating but they start to in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Juliet!" I called running into the warehouse. Two days ago Juliet had been taken from her house. I wasn't okay with someone messing with <em>my<em> girl. Well she wasn't my girl exactly. I mean we weren't dating but I wanted to date her.

"Juliet!" Gus shouted running in the opposite direction.

"Jules!" I yelled louder. We had finally gotten her location and she wasn't answering our calls. That made me worry.

"Juliet please answer me!" I shouted.

"O'Hara!" Carlton Lassiter shouted in the distance. I heard a little cry and I ran towards the voice.

"Jules!" I yelled again.

"Shawn!" A weak voice said near me. I looked around but I couldn't see her.

"Bang on something Jules," I said and a bang to my left made me run that way. As I ran I saw blond hair sticking out from under a box and I kicked it over reveling Juliet.

"Shawn," she cried as I fell down and wrapped my arms around her.

"I got you Jules," I mumbled. Stroking her hair as she started to cry.

"Don't leave me Shawn," Juliet sobbed into my shoulder.

"I won't Jules I promise…" I said kissing her head.

"I found her!" I yelled as loud as I could. Footsteps came running in our direction Lassie, Gus and Chief Vick appeared but Juliet didn't notice their presence.

"O'Hara," Vick said softly and Juliet clenched my shirt tighter.

"Do we need a bus?" Lassie asked me and I nodded.

"Get her out of her," Vick said and I nodded again. I stood up taking Juliet with me so I was carrying her bridal style. She had her face buried in my chest her hands still clutching to my shirt.

"Come on Shawn," Gus said leading me outside. Juliet clenched tighter when we made it outside. Whatever had happened inside that building had freaked her out and that made me angry.

"It's okay Jules," I mumbled pressing her closer to me. The ambulance arrived and they told me to set her on the gurney but she wouldn't let go.

"I'm going with her," I said simply climbing into the back and they didn't object.

"What happened?" The attendant William asked.

"I don't know," I said softly holding onto Juliet rocking her slowly.

"What has she been doing?" he asked.

"This. She hasn't let go since I found her and I don't want her too," I said firmly and Juliet clenched a little tighter to signal she agreed.

"Is she hurt?"

"I think physically she's fine just a little shaken mentally." I said and William nodded.

"Shawn," Juliet whispered and I hugged her closer. When we got to the hospital I carried her inside to the room where they told me to. I sat down in a chair with Juliet still on my lap.

"Jules I'm gonna have to go soon," I said and she shook her head.

"They are gonna wanna do a physical I'll have to leave for that," I whispered.

"They won't do one then," she mumbled.

"They have to just to make sure you're fine," I said.

"I'm fine… you promised you wouldn't leave me," Juliet said looking up at me tears in her eyes.

"Don't make me chose Jules. I want to make sure you are okay but I can't leave you. How can I do both?" I asked.

"Just stay here," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Okay," I said softly she leaned in and we kissed. I had never pictured that this was how Juliet would be in my lap and we were kissing. The door opened and a person stepped in but Juliet didn't stop so I didn't either.

"Ms. O'Hara?" the voice a man asked. Juliet slowly broke away from me and turned her head looking at the doctor.

"Yes?" Juliet whispered starting to clutch to me again.

"I need this gentleman to leave the room so we can start the examination," he said.

"No he's staying here," Juliet said pulling herself closer to my body.

"Mister please…" the doctor said. I looked at Juliet and kissed her temple.

"No I'm staying," I said and Juliet smiled.

"Okay then I can't do much and I'll just check for any obvious injuries. Will you set her on the table?" he asked. I stood and placed Juliet on the table. She reached for my hand and grasped it in hers. The Doctor checked for any injuries, a few bruises nothing much.

"I do need to look your chest," he said and Juliet nodded I held her hand and looked at the wall in front of us as she un-buttoned her shirt.

"Ow," Juliet cried suddenly and I looked, her shirt was halfway un-buttoned and she was clenching her right wrist.

"A sprained wrist," The doctor said writing it on the clipboard. She managed to get the rest herself. A few minutes later the doctor excused himself and he went to get some stuff.

"Uh Shawn can you um… help me?" Juliet asked shyly and I nodded. I moved so I was in front of her and I buttoned her shirt for her.

"I never thought I'd be dressing you," I joked and she laughed.

"Oh Mr. Spencer control yourself please," she joked back. After I fastened the last button she pulled me close to her and she kissed me. It took me a second to catch up but soon I was kissing her back just as passionately.

"Ms. O'Hara please show some control," I told her when we broke for air she laughed. About three hours later after her wrist had been wrapped and she filled put paperwork with my help we were allowed to go. Then the Chief and Lassie wanted to personally look her over. Once they were done they let me take her home.

"Here you are Jules," I said carrying her inside. I shut the door with my foot and I carried her inside her bedroom. I placed her on the bed but she still held onto me.

"You promised…" she whispered and I knew what she meant. I got into bed with her and I pulled her to my chest. Whatever had happed in the warehouse pissed me off but at least now I got to hold her. Because now she was _my _girl.

* * *

><p>Thank You all for your wonderful reviews they always make my day or night... depending on when I check my email. Anyways... I update alot because you review... <em>*hint hint*<em> review and I'll update faster.


	25. His Promise The Ending

I decided to continue the last chapter. This chapter is probably rated T or a low M, it has bad language and some dark features.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a naked Juliet in my arms. She was clutching to my chest her nose was against my neck. I went to slowly get up but my movement woke her.<p>

"Where are you going?" she whispered.

"Just to use the restroom Jules or can I not do that?" I asked.

"Sorry go head," she said watching me get up I pulled on my boxers. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and called Gus.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Gus asked.

"I slept with Juliet last night," I whispered and I could hear Gus breathe a deep breath.

"What why?" he asked.

"She was sad and I wanted to make her feel better,"

"So you had sex with her?" Gus asked and I nodded.

"She's sitting in her bed waiting for me to come back," I said.

"Are you talking to me naked?"

"No I have boxers on," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"She thinks I'm using the little boy's room," I said.

"What do I do Gus?" I asked frantic.

"Go out there and talk to her… oh and Shawn good luck," Gus said hanging up and I sighed. I hid my phone and flushed the toilet. I took a deep breath and walked back into Juliet's room.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked laying back down with her.

"Last night Shawn… I cornered you into having sex and now you regret It." she said looking away from me.

"No Jules I don't regret anything," I said pulling her towards me.

"Then why are you so tense?" she asked.

"I guess maybe because I hate how it happened. I hate that our first time was when you were broken up, and we aren't even together Jules." I said.

"But we could be," she said and I nodded.

"We could be," I confirmed.

"Are we?" she asked I leaned down and I kissed her lips then her neck.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked pulling away and she nodded.

"What happened in that warehouse Jules?" I asked and she literally flinched.

"I… Uh…" she said trying to gather the words.

_Juliet sat in the warehouse looking around the large, dark, cold room. She was bound and gagged in a corner. Her arms were tied above her head to the wall so she couldn't move them._

"_Well Ms. O'Hara you've been a bad girl…" A voice said as a light was turned on. Juliet flinched at the sudden light and the man laughed._

"_And bad girls need to be punished…" The man said suddenly getting angry. He took a whip out of a box and cracked it. Juliet flinched at the noise that just made him laugh harder._

"_This is going to be fun…" he said grabbing her legs and spreading them apart. She struggled against the bounds but he just tied her feet to separate poles so her legs were opened wide. Juliet's eyes widened when the man started to undue his buckle, then his pants._

"_Oh how rude of me…" he said with a fake apologetic tone. He bent down and unbuttoned her shirt ignoring her struggles. Juliet tried to move her hands or feet but they just wouldn't move. When he was finished with her shirt he moved to her pants… then her panties._

"He raped you?" I said clenching my teeth. Juliet nodded and my face turned red with furry.

"I'm gonna find this son of a bitch and I'm going to kill him," I said trying to suppress my anger.

"Please don't Shawn I just want to forget the whole thing," Jules said.

"I can't though Jules… I will catch this guy and I'm going to kill him." I said getting up and getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jules asked frightened.

"To the station, I'm going to have Lassie start looking for him." I said.

"Shawn please I don't want Carlton or the Chief finding out about this. Promise me you won't tell." she said.

"I promise… Now Jules what happened after…" I asked and she sighed.

_Juliet watched the man leave and he had left the light on. She saw a knife about two inches from her. She used her side to bring it to her and she realized her right hand wasn't bounded so strong. She twisted her wrist until she was free. She grabbed the knife and started to cut her containments. She groaned as some of her muscles protested the movement but she carried on anyways. _

_When she was free she slowly got dressed back in her clothes. She heard footsteps and she started to panic. She crawled under a box and got into a fetal position._

"_Juliet!" A voice yelled that she recognized as Shawn but she couldn't call out to him._

"_Juliet!" Gus's voice yelled._

"_Jules!" Shawn yelled his voice getting closer._

"_Juliet please answer me!" Shawn's voice begged. From the distance she heard Carlton's voice call her name._

"_Jules!" Shawn yelled he was really close this time._

"_Shawn!" she yelled his name as loud as she could._

"_Bang on something Jules," Shawn commanded. She hit her leg against the box and the next thing she knew Shawn was standing in front of her._

"_Shawn," Juliet cried as Shawn wrapped his arms around her._

"You know the rest…" Juliet mumbled and I nodded.

"I'm going to find him Jules," I promised kissing her lips.

**8 Hours Later**

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled running and jumping on the guy.

"Who the hell are you!" The man shirked.

"You raped my girlfriend!" I hissed in his ear and he smiled… HE SMILED!

"Oh you must enjoy her because she was fun…" he said, I lost it and punched his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.

"Shawn!" Gus yelled pulling me off of him.

"He did it Gus!" I yelled pushing him to the ground as he tried to run away.

"Which is why we bring him to the station," Gus said and I nodded.

A few minutes later we arrived at the station. The man or Jacob Parksley was handcuffed with cuffs I may have stolen from Juliet.

"Spencer who is this?" Lassie asked he looked at Juliet and understood who he was when her face paled.

"Give him to me," Lassie said and I happily handed him over to Lassie.

"Shawn are you okay?" Jules asked running to me.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Your fist," she said taking my hand in hers. It was bloody.

"Must have been from when I punched him," I said and she looked up at me.

"You punched him?"

"He smiled Jules. He smiled when I told him why I was there. I got angry and couldn't hold myself together," I said a little ashamed.

"Thank you Shawn..." Juliet whispered leaning closer to me.

"You're welcome…" I whispered back meeting her lips with mine.

* * *

><p>Bad starts but good endings! No hating me okay! At least I didn't kill her... wait I couldn't have.<p> 


	26. Facts

In regards to my last chapter I understand that after being raped it is physically and emotionally not possible to having sex. I understand this so please stop telling me this….

In regards to this chapter it's a short one, it's not important but its sot of funny. Came up with it when my friend Izzy said I should have a little funny Shawn whumpage so here we are….

_**IS anyone having trouble with the site?**_

* * *

><p>"Okay so what do we need again?" Shawn asked and Juliet sighed.<p>

"Shawn pay attention we need eggs and milk," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Take Izzy with you," Juliet said Shawn nodded again and picked Itzel out of the cart.

"Where we goin?" Itzel asked as they walked away from Juliet.

"To get…" Shawn froze.

"Jules!" he cried Juliet appeared at his side.

"What is going on with you? Your memory is fuzzy," Juliet said looking at her husband.

"You have a photographic memory and you can't remember eggs and..."

"Milk!" Itzel shouted and Juliet nodded.

"Your 4 year old daughter has a better memory than you," Juliet said with a teasing tone.

"I'm just tired Jules," Shawn said.

"Go get the milk and I'll get the eggs I'll also take Itzel," Juliet said taking Itzel and putting her back in the cart. Juliet turned and left Shawn standing there thinking. Juliet walked down the aisle until she found the eggs.

"Mom can we get it?" A boy asked walking past Juliet. He had brown hair and green eyes and his smile looked familiar. Juliet watched the boy walk to his mom and when the mom turned she realized it was Abigail Lytar… Shawn's ex-girlfriend.

Juliet frowned and thought for a second. She and Shawn had only been married for 6 years and Itzel was 4. Shawn and Abigail had broken up about 10 years ago…

"Oh shit..." Juliet mumbled.

"Mommy said a bad word." Itzel said and Juliet shushed her. She turned the cart and walked out of the aisle and she went looking for Shawn. She found Shawn by the milk, she tapped his shoulder.

"What kind of milk…" Shawn asked before Juliet slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!" Shawn asked rubbing his cheek.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry sweetie!"Juliet apologized putting her hand on his red cheek.

"Again what was that for?" Shawn asked.

"I just… I saw Abigail," Juliet said.

"So?" Shawn asked.

"She had a kid…"

"Again so?"

"He looked 10 years old…" Juliet said and Shawn froze thinking.

"And you think…" Shawn started and Juliet nodded.

"That explains the slapping," Shawn said rubbing his cheek again.

"Go talk to her," Juliet whispered.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn you need to find out if this kid is yours…"

"Jules you said he was like 10 right?"

"Yes why?"

"She has a nephew that's 10…" Shawn said with a smirk and Juliet took a deep breath. Shawn started laughing and Juliet smacked his arm.

"That was priceless Jules..." Shawn said as he continued to laugh.

"Shut up Shawn," Juliet said starting to blush.

"See Izzy always make sure you have the facts," Shawn said to Itzel who nodded.


	27. Lassie Ruins Fun

Married Shules fluff! YES! Oh...sorry just forget I did that...

* * *

><p>"Mm… Shawn… Stop!" Juliet said pushing Shawn away.<p>

"Come on Jules…" Shawn whined he leaned back and sat on his feet.

"I love you Shawn you know this," Juliet said sitting up. They were on the couch in their new apartment as a married couple. Juliet's shirt was loose and hanging off her shoulder, Shawn had no shirt on.

"Then what's the problem?" Shawn asked.

"I just… I can't risk maybe getting pregnant Shawn I just got back to work."

"That's why they have protection Jules,"

"And do you have any of this protection with you?"

"No we used it all…" Shawn said quietly.

"Exactly," Juliet said making her point.

"Aren't you on the pill?" Shawn asked.

"Yes but sometimes they don't work," Juliet said fixing her shirt. Shawn watched her and she looked up at his eyes. They had turned back to their normal green not the dark green they got when he was aroused.

"But I thought we both agreed we wanted kids?"

"We did and I do, but we've only been married for 3 months and Carlton would kill you if you got pregnant when he just got me back." Juliet said placing a reassuring kiss on his lips.

"You're my wife not his," Shawn said grabbing her and holding her.

"Yes I am but he's my partner," Juliet said snuggling into his chest, her head falling into the crook of his neck.

"And he needs you," Shawn finished and Juliet nodded.

"But you know I love you more than anything right?" Juliet said looking up at him.

"Yeah I know and I love you more than anything," Shawn said looking down at her. She lifted her head up and met his lips in a searing, sweet kiss.

"Shawn…" she breathed and he groaned.

"Alright Jules…" he said lowering his hands that had come to rest on her hips.

"Good boy," she said turning so her stomach was pressed on his.

"You are evil," Shawn said and Juliet laughed.

"You just realized that?" she asked.

"No… but I'm evil too," Shawn said with a grin.

"Shawn no, no, no," Juliet warned but his smile grew as he flipped them over so he was hovering over her.

"What part of no don't you get?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"The 'no' part and you know you want to," Shawn said kissing her neck.

"Uh…. Yes I do," she said letting out a giggle and he smiled. They met in the middle and kissed but then her phone rang.

"Noooo," Shawn moaned falling back onto his back.

"Calm down," Juliet said laughing at what he did. She reached for her phone and answered it.

"Yes Carlton?" she asked.

"Even when Lassie is miles away he still manages to ruin the fun…" Shawn grumbled. Juliet threw a pillow at him and he smiled knowing he would eventually get his revenge on Lassie.

* * *

><p>Do the kids need to be in the next chapter? Maybe the new baby?<p> 


	28. Jealousy

The birth of the next child...

* * *

><p>"When can we see mommy?" Jayden asked looking up at Itzel.<p>

"Soon," Itzel said. Her parents had disappeared behind the double doors almost 12 hours ago. She knew labor could take hours, days even she just wanted to meet the new baby. They hadn't told her the sex saying they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Are you Itzel Spencer?" A Nurse asked walking up to her.

"Yeah that's me," Itzel said.

"Your dad wanted me to grab you," the nurse said.

"Just me?" Itzel asked and the nurse nodded.

"Helen stay with Jayden," Itzel said following the nurse. She walked into a dark room her mom was fast asleep on the bed and her dad was holding a bundle.

"Padre?" Itzel asked softly he looked up.

"Come here Iz," Shawn said and Itzel walked into the room.

"This is your new baby brother," Shawn said quietly.

"He's so cute," Itzel said looking at him.

"What's his name?" Itzel asked taking the baby from Shawn's arms.

"Enciin Ewan Spencer," Shawn said wrapping an arm around Itzel shoulders.

"I love babies," Itzel said with a smile.

"I'd better not see you have one till your 50," Shawn said and Itzel laughed softly.

"Yes padre," Itzel said.

"Shawn?" Juliet moaned and Shawn rushed to her side.

"Hey sweetie," Shawn said wiping the hair out of her face.

"How you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"Hurts…" Juliet moaned and Shawn nodded.

"What exactly happened?" Itzel asked as Shawn pressed the button for a nurse.

"Enciin had some trouble coming out and let's just say they had to do an emergency C-section," Shawn explained.

"Are you okay momma?" Itzel asked and Juliet nodded.

"Is Enciin okay?" Itzel asked.

"He's fine thankfully," Juliet whispered.

"I'm more worried about you than the baby," Shawn said grasping Juliet's hand.

"Where's Helen and baby?" Juliet asked.

"They're outside," Itzel said handing the baby to a nurse.

"Are you sure you're okay momma?" Itzel asked walking over to her mom.

"Your mom should be fine, a little sore but fine." A doctor said walking in.

"Hey Juliet," Doctor Mark said.

"Hey Mark," Juliet said shifting.

"You remember Itzel our eldest?" Shawn said grabbing Itzel's hand.

"Of course I do she was the quietest out of all you Spencer's." Mark said and Juliet chuckled.

"So little Enciin is just fine, perfectly healthy. But Juliet you are going to need to talk it easy over the next few days." Mark said.

"I've got it doc," Shawn said kissing Juliet's head.

"I know you do. That just means you may have to stay on maternity leave a little longer but not much." Mark said and Juliet nodded.

"Call me if you need anything," Mark said backing out of the room.

"Actually Mark could you get the other two in here?" Juliet asked and Mark nodded. A few minutes later Helen and Jayden walked into the room.

"Mom!" Helen said rushing over to Juliet.

"Hey sweetie," Juliet said smiling.

"Where's the new baby?" Helen asked.

"Right here," A nurse said handing the baby to Juliet.

"He's so cute," Helen said smiling.

"Jay?" Shawn asked looking at his son who took off out of the room.

"Jayden!" Shawn yelled chasing after him. The kid was fast but not as fast as Shawn was.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shawn asked grabbing him.

"Let me go!" Jayden shouted kicking Shawn.

"Jayden stop it this instant!" Shawn said sternly.

"No! NO!" Jayden yelled continuing to kick and scream.

"Jay please stop!" Shawn said calmly as the boy calmed down.

"What's wrong with you?" Shawn asked.

"You love him more huh?" Jayden asked looking down.

"What? No Jay I love you all the same," Shawn said sitting Jayden on his lap.

"Before the baby we've spent so much time together but… that stopped." Jayden said looking up at Shawn.

"He's a baby Jay he's going to need some attention. But soon you'll have to teach him to play sports," Shawn said.

"I will?" Jayden asked and Shawn nodded standing up and carrying Jayden back to the room.

"Baby are you alright?" Juliet asked looking at Jayden.

"I'm fine mommy," Jayden said crawling into bed next to Juliet.

"So hi to little Enciin," Itzel said.

"Hey there Enciin," Jayden said looking at the baby and kissing his cheek.


	29. How He Knew

I know Shawn and Juliet didn't meet like this but I thought it was cuter. This is all about how he knew he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>2006<strong>

Shawn walked out of the smoothie shop a pineapple smoothie in his right hand. He drank from it and turned a corner but he bumped into someone.

"Dang it," Shawn said shaking his arm that was drenched in coffee.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" a girl apologized.

"It's all right I…" Shawn said looking up at the girl. She had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"I really am sorry," The girl said she looked really guilty and Shawn felt bad.

"I'm fine but my smoothie…" Shawn said looking at the fallen smoothie on the ground.

"Um… I'll buy you a new one," The girl said and Shawn nodded.

"May I have a name?" Shawn asked.

"Juliet." The girl or Juliet said.

"I'm Shawn," Shawn said holding out a hand.

"I truly am sorry Shawn," Juliet apologized again shaking his hand.

"Its fine but I'm sensing you're new to Santa Barbra?" Shawn said opening the doors to Jamba Juice.

"Yes I am and… wait you sensed?" Juliet asked looking at him.

"My official title is Shawn Spencer Head Psychic Detective for the SBPD," Shawn said ordering his smoothie.

"You work as a Psychic? For the Santa Barbra police department?" Juliet asked.

"Yup," Shawn answered. Juliet paid for the smoothie and they walked out of the store.

"O'Hara I…" Carlton said then he stopped when he saw Shawn.

"No! Spencer get away from her," Carlton said.

"Relax Lassie," Shawn said.

"Who's Lassie?" Juliet asked.

"He is," Shawn pointed to Carlton.

"You are?" Juliet asked Carlton.

"Yes- No," Carlton said.

"Just stay away from my partner," Carlton said to Shawn.

"Whoa you two are sleeping together?" Shawn said startled.

"What? No never," Juliet scoffed.

"No offense," she quickly said to Carlton who grumbled and walked away.

"I like you… I mean you seem nice and anyone who can do that to Lassie is good in my book," Shawn said nervously.

"Are you okay Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You're foot keeps tapping on that root," Juliet said pointing to his foot. Shawn looked down at his tapping foot.

"Oh I have ADHD so…" Shawn said taking a sip from his smoothie.

"That explains it," Juliet said.

"Anyways I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again Mr. Spencer," Juliet said walking away.

"You can count on that!" Shawn yelled as she turned and gave him a smile and a wave. Shawn waved back and wished his heart would stop fluttering and his foot would stop tapping.

**2011**

"Hey Jules," Shawn said walking up to her desk. Juliet looked up and gave a tiny smile.

"Hi Shawn," Juliet said warmly.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Carlton's paperwork," Juliet grumbled.

"How about you go get lunch with me?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn you know I can't do that," Juliet said.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Because I have a date… with Declan," Juliet said.

"Oh… have fun with that Jules," Shawn said with a smile turning around and walking away. He walked out of the station and over to his car.

"Shawn wait!" Juliet called running after him.

"What's up Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Can we still go to lunch?" she asked.

"I'm not even going to ask," Shawn said.

"Shawn your foot," Juliet said. Shawn looked down and found his foot tapping against the cement.

**1985**

"_Dad I have a question," Shawn said walking into the living room._

"_What's that?" Henry asked not looking away from his book._

"_How did you know you loved mom?" Shawn asked. Henry looked up at Shawn and put his book down._

"_Why do you want to know?" Henry shot back._

"_I just do dad,"_

"_Alright… my foot," Henry said._

"_Your foot?" Shawn asked confused._

"_Yeah my foot. Whenever I was with your mother my foot wouldn't stop tapping that's how I knew I loved her," Henry said._

"_Why is your foot tapping Shawn? Did you meet a girl?" Henry smirked._

"_No..." Shawn said quickly._

"_Tell me bout her Shawn," Henry said Shawn walked over and sat next to his dad._

"_She has long red hair, and blue eyes." Shawn said._

"_She sounds pretty,"_

"_She is. She's very good at acting," Shawn said._

"_Who is she?"_

"_Molly Ringwald,"_

**2012**

"Shawn you seem distracted," Juliet said looking up at Shawn. She tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine Jules… just a little nervous I guess." Shawn smiled.

"I guess I'm a little nervous I mean this was our first date," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Things were perfect Shawn," Juliet said looking away from him to her door.

"I'm glad you had fun," Shawn said and Juliet looked back at him smiling.

"I can't wait for out next one," Juliet said.

"Me neither," Shawn said softly as he kissed her.

"Good night," Juliet whispered breaking away from him and opening her door.

"Night Jules." Shawn whispered back as she disappeared behind her closed door.

"Damn it foot stop tapping," Shawn said looking down at his forever tapping foot.


	30. His Way

This is from Juliet's POV hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Mr. Spencer are you listening?" Chief Vick asked Shawn. Shawn looked up with that snarky grin.<p>

"Yeah chief sorry," Shawn apologized playing with the fish knickknack on her desk.

"As I was saying you and the detectives aren't leaving this station until we get this bastard in okay?" Vick said Shawn groaned but nodded. After she let us go I walked over to my desk and felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up and found Shawn quickly looking away. We were 4 months into our secret relationship and we were… very touchy.

"O'Hara go through these files see if you can find something," Carlton said handing me a batch of files. I nodded and set them down at my desk beginning to go through them.

6 hours later and we still hadn't caught this man. His name was Riley Watson, wanted for murder and robbery. He escaped police custody this morning (not my doing) shot the officer who was with him and ran. He was said "Armed and dangerous". I glanced over at Shawn and found him shooting paper balls at Carlton who never glanced up from his work. Either he was very good at ignoring Shawn (not likely) or Shawn was missing. I'm going with the second because suddenly Carlton burst out.

"Spencer knock it off!" Carlton shouted… loudly.

"Carlton stop yelling!" Vick snapped at Carlton. She stuck her head back in her office and slammed the door.

"Sorry Lassie, Sorry Chief!" Shawn shouted with a bang resulting from Vick's office. I couldn't help but laugh, sadly for me Carlton saw.

"Spencer go bug O'Hara," Carlton said walking away. Shawn smiled and walked over to me. His hands in his pockets, his green eyes plastered to mine and that snappy smile that I loved.

"So... Hello Detective," Shawn greeted sitting on my desk.

"Knock it off Spencer," I repeated Carlton's words as I stood up and walked away.

"Come on Jules," Shawn whispered grabbing my hand and dragging me into an Interrogation room.

"Shawn no touching at the station we've had this conversation before," I said and he smiled knowingly.

"I know Jules," he said leaning down, kissing my lips. He tasted like pineapple and strangely… he also tasted like peaches.

"So why do you do this?" I whispered are foreheads touching.

"Because I can't resist you and your plump lips," he whispered back. His hands went on my hips moving me closer. I knew if I let him continue this would turn into a huge mistake yet I encouraged him but snaking my arms around his neck.

"I love you Shawn," I said and he kissed me.

"I know you do Jules and I love you," he lifted me up so I was sitting on the desk that was in the middle of the room, my legs went around his waist.

"You wanna do this here?" he asked kissing my neck. I was losing the thought on how to move, his lips were setting my neck on fire.

"Yes… No," I corrected myself. I put my palms on his chest and I pushed him back softly.

"Shawn please don't make me do this," I begged. He ran his hands up and down my thighs pulling me closer.

"You know I want to though," he said running a finger down my throat.

"I want you to Shawn I really do but not in the station." I said firmly even though I wanted so desperately to give in.

"But I can't handle myself, not around you," he kissed my forehead.

"Shawn no one knows about us and I'm not going to tell them after we had sex in this room." I said looking directly into his eyes.

"Fine… but I will have my way at home," he assured kissing my neck again. Than he pulled away and kissed my lips. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and his hand was on the side of my thigh hiking my skirt up a little.

"I can't wait," I played along kissing him back. I broke away when I heard footsteps walking towards us. I pushed Shawn away a little too hard and got foot first on the ground. Shawn was grinning like a fool when Carlton walked into the room.

"O'Hara what are you doing with Spencer?" Carlton asked looking at Shawn then back at me.

"Just explaining to him that he actually needed to put some effort into this case," I said my cheeks burning in a red blush that I knew they both saw. Shawn made a 'Loser' sign behind Carlton's back and I had to keep from laughing.

"We found the guy O'Hara we just have to go get him," Carlton told me he walked out of the room I followed. I stopped at my desk to grab my jacket when I felt a little pinch on my butt.

"Soon," Shawn whispered before walking away calling out to Gus. I watched him walk away and I may have checked out his ass.

"O'Hara!" Carlton barked walking outside I sighed and followed him out.

* * *

><p>Fluff of course what else would I write for these two?<p> 


	31. Pyro Man

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I've been really busy with spring break and all. This is another installment of "Spencer Family Album" I promise the kids will be in the next episode. Jules and Shawn are engaged, Gus and Lassie are here to.

* * *

><p>"Shawn what are we doing here? You said we were going to get some jerk chicken," Gus said following Shawn behind a grey building.<p>

"We are after I get inside…" Shawn said walking up to the door. He took out his pocket knife and he started to pick the lock.

"Spencer!" A voice barked. Shawn jumped and dropped the knife.

"What are you doing here Guster?" Carlton asked walking over to them.

"Uh… I honestly don't know ask him!" Gus shouted pointing at Shawn.

"Shawn what are you doing here?" Juliet asked looking at him.

"I'm just looking around Jules, is that illegal?"

"Stay away from here Spencer," Carlton hissed as he turned and walked away.

"Sweetie please listen this time," Juliet begged following her partner.

"You're not gonna listen are you?" Gus asked as the detectives disappeared.

"Course not," Shawn mumbled as he started picking the lock again. He got the door open and he walked inside with a hesitant Gus.

"Shawn let me get this straight. We are chasing a Pyromaniac in an old, wooden building?" Gus said.

"That's right Gus and the police have no idea he's up there," Shawn pointed up and he started climbing the old stairs.

"Be careful!" Gus whispered yelled. Shawn climbed the stairs carefully so they didn't snap under his weight. He got to the second story window and a flame erupted and he was blinded.

**OUTSIDE**

Juliet looked around at the building, Carlton was pacing and he was making her dizzy.

"Spencer's up to something," Carlton said.

"He's not always up to no good," Juliet said coming to the defense of her fiancé.

"O'Hara there's a freak out there who's killed 2 people that we know of, who likes to set fire to everything and you're fiancé likes to get in the way of our…" Carlton never finished because the building burst aflame.

"Lassie! Jules!" Gus yelled running to them.

"Where's Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"He's inside…" Gus said uneasily looking back at the building.

**INSIDE**

Shawn coughed and tried to look around through the black smoke. He coughed again and fell to his knees.

"Help!" Shawn heard a voice call. Shawn looked to the left and saw a girl shuffling around. Shawn stood up, his knees shaking and he walked to her.

"I'm going to get you out if here." Shawn told the girl as he picked her up. He held her to his chest to block the smoke. He made a move towards the stairs but they had crumbled. Shawn looked down and he jumped through the hole in the floor, he landed on his feet a shock went through his leg but he ignored it. He made it over to the door when the girl started screaming.

"My brother, Micah he's 3 and he has asthma!" The girl screamed. Shawn put her down and looked her in the eye.

"Run outside find Detective O'Hara she'll take care of you," Shawn watched the girl run outside and he turned to look for the boy.

"Micah!" Shawn yelled coughing. He stumbled around looking for the little boy when the living room wall exploded. Shawn fell and looked at the wall Micah was sitting on the ground his eyes closed. Shawn coughed again and he could barely breathe. He crawled over to Micah and picked him up with as much strength as he had left. Shawn walked into the burning living room and the roof caved in missing Shawn by an inch. Shawn carried Micah outside and he fell to the ground as soon as he saw sun.

**OUTSIDE**

"He's what!" Juliet yelled looking at the building.

"He went upstairs when the building set fire…" Gus said rubbing his head.

"We need the fire squad here now!" Carlton yelled to the rookies.

"What that at the door?" Buzz McNabb asked pointing at the door.

"Come on Shawn," Juliet mumbled, a girl ran outside right to the group. Paramedics rushed to the girl but she swatted them away, she looked about 12 years old.

"Detective O'Hara!" The girl shouted grabbing Juliet's attention.

"That's me," Juliet said running to the girl. A paramedic shoved an oxygen mask on the girl but she took it off.

"The man who saved me he said to come to you," The girl whispered.

"What's your name?" Juliet asked.

"Britney," she said accepting the oxygen mask.

"Is the man still inside?" Juliet asked.

"Yes he went to look for my brother. Why are you so worried?" Britney asked.

"He's my fiancé," Juliet said standing up and looking at the building as smoke and fire blew through the window signing an explosion.

"Where's the damn fire department!" Juliet yelled at Buzz who shrugged.

"Shawn's inside," Gus whispered and Juliet nodded they all were watching the building as a figure appeared at the door. Shawn walked outside a boy in his arms, Shawn fell and he collapsed to the ground. Juliet rushed forward and a paramedic took the boy from Shawn.

"Shawn can you hear me?" Juliet asked getting on her knees next to him. Shawn was covered in soot and his brown hair had gone black.

"Jules…" Shawn mumbled grabbing her hand and looking up at her.

**HOSPITAL **

"Are they okay?" Shawn asked suddenly. Juliet looked up at Shawn surprised he had spoken. Shawn's face was red so was his body, he had burns that would take weeks to heal, maybe months.

"Britney and Micah are just fine. Britney has a broken arm and Micah had an asthma attack but he's fine now. They were more worried about you Shawn." Juliet said slowly.

"What happened to me?"

"Your lungs had a lot of smoke in them we had trouble getting you to breathe, and your side is burned. You also have a broken leg," Juliet whispered her eyes roaming to the window. Shawn's hand reached out and he grabbed hers also grabbing her attention.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine I guess. I'm not the one in the hospital," Juliet answered.

"Jules…" Juliet sighed.

"I'm horrible Shawn. You were inside a burning building when it collapsed; you've been asleep for almost a week." Juliet said as tears started to come out her eyes.

"I just… I thought I lost you," Juliet whispered looking at him.

"I'm alive and I'm here with you, you can't get rid of me yet." Shawn assured her flashing a smile.

"And you aren't off the hook for not listening to me. What were you thinking? Running inside a building…"


	32. Prom

Another chapter for this wonderful story and I think I may be coming to the end of 'Spencer Family Album' or just give me an estimate on how many chapters you guys would like.

* * *

><p>"So mom, Padre," Itzel started, sitting down in front of her parents. Shawn looked up and took a sip of coffee from his mug; Juliet put her newspaper down and looked at her.<p>

"No," Shawn said returning to his coffee and Juliet to her newspaper.

"You don't know what I'm going to ask!"

"You want something that will most likely cost your father and me some serious cash." Juliet said hidden by her paper.

"I just wanted to know if I can go to the prom with Jimmy Andersen," Itzel said. Juliet dropped her paper and Shawn almost dropped his mug.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I got asked out to the prom and I wanna go," Itzel shrugged.

"You're too young," Shawn said.

"I'm 16 and I know you guys may need help with the kids later but Helen's old enough to help and Jayden can take care of himself. Enciin will just be sleeping he won't know I'm gone," Itzel said with a pleading tone.

"Well…" Juliet said considering it.

"No that's final," Shawn said standing up and leaving the room.

"Mom!" Itzel moaned.

"I'll talk to him," Juliet told her as she stood and went to talk to Shawn.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Juliet asked shutting their bedroom door.

"No as in she can't go," Shawn answered.

"Why not?"

"It's prom Jules they're will be beer and sex. I don't want her involved with that."

"My prom wasn't like that," Juliet pointed out.

"No but mine was and I went to that same high school that Itzel's at now. From some strange reason I couldn't get away from the beer and people were banging each other on their cars." Shawn shot back.

"That's not the real reason Shawn." Juliet said, Shawn sighed and sat on the bed.

"No it's not Jules. If she goes that'll mean she's all grown up and she'll be leaving soon," Shawn whispered and Juliet gave a smile.

"She'll always be our little girl Shawn it's not like she's going to be leaving forever," Juliet set a comforting hand on her husbands shoulder.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa," Shawn said.

"Who said she'll be having sex? You just need to relax and have a little faith. She has my skills, your looks and your smarts. Not to mention her uncle and grandpa trained her in self-defense. She can handle it Shawn I trust her and you should to."

"I trust her it's this Jimmy kid,"

"You've known Jimmy since he was 4,"

"Yeah but he didn't have balls then he does now and its different when he wants to date my daughter. Plus aren't they too close of friends?"

"A lot of people end up dating their best friend it happens constantly,"

"And what? Something happens and they stop being friends,"

"Shawn let her go; if something happens we can't do anything but help her through the result." Juliet said kissing his cheek.

"Alright… she can go," Shawn said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Itzel shouted from behind the door Shawn shot a glare in her direction.

"See? She'll be fine," Juliet assured wrapping her arms around his neck.


	33. Little Girl

Sorry it too so long for the update. Hope this is worth it!

* * *

><p>"You have your money?" Juliet asked Itzel as she braided her hair.<p>

"Mom I told you Jimmy is paying," Itzel said.

"Yes but one thing I learned from your father is always carry cash," Juliet told her as she finished.

"Thanks mom," Itzel thanked looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful sweetie," Juliet breathed.

"It seems like yesterday you were spitting up on me and your dad," Juliet said with a smile.

"Mom are you crying?' Itzel asked turning in her chair.

"Of course she is," Shawn said from the doorway.

"I am not," Juliet shot back.

"I'm teasing Jules and yes you are." Shawn said walking into the room.

"What do you think padre?" Itzel asked standing up. Her dress was floor length and emerald green with red trimming.

"Very few ruffles, I like it." Shawn smiled walking around Itzel to Juliet.

"You do?"

"I love it," Shawn assured and Itzel smiled. There was a loud horn and Itzel started moving to the door.

"Whoa, if he wants to take you out he has to come to the door." Juliet said stopping Itzel.

"I agree with your mom," Shawn said. Another honk has Itzel tapping her foot.

"We agreed when he honked I would meet him outside," Itzel said. The honk of the horn earned Shawn a glare from his daughter.

"He isn't very bright is he?" Shawn asked looking at Juliet, finally the doorbell rang.

"Helen grab the door!" Juliet yelled.

"Mooom," Itzel moaned walking out into the living room.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Spencer," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Hi Jim," Juliet said nicely.

"Jim," Shawn said his name firmly.

"I'll have her home by 12," Jim told them.

"11," Shawn shot back.

"Padre," Itzel hissed.

"Shawn," Juliet whispered hitting Shawn's arm.

"11:30 but that's it," Shawn finally said.

"Thank you," Itzel said walking over hugging her mom.

"Have a good time," Juliet said as Itzel faced Shawn.

"How do I look daddy?" Itzel whispered.

"You look beautiful baby," Shawn whispered back as they hugged. They took a few pictures, said good byes and soon Itzel was off with Jimmy.

"You have to let her go eventually," Juliet said sitting next to Shawn on the couch around 10.

"No I don't Jules,"

"You do Shawn. Soon she'll be leaving for collage, she'll get move out and get married. Maybe even have a few kids. Helen isn't far behind,"

"She's my baby Jules. Our first kid," Shawn whispered looking down at his hand that Juliet had covered with hers.

"I know she is sweetie but we can't keep her forever. If my dad hadn't let me go I never would have met you," Juliet said.

"It's different Jules,"

"Don't you think it was hard for him? He had my brothers and me," Juliet removed her hand from his hand and moved it to his cheek, he looked up. "Shawn pretty soon she'll be on her own and our job will be done. All we can do is be there when things go wrong," Juliet continued.

"I love you Juliet," Shawn whispered.

"And I love you Shawn," Juliet said to him and they kissed.


	34. Bad Parents

I thought Gus should be in the story some more so... here we go! If you have any ideas for chapters let me know.

* * *

><p>"Gus it's 10 in the morning what are we doing here?" Shawn whined for the millionth time as they walked up the stairs to the station.<p>

"There was a murder and the Chief wanted us to come down," Gus informed Shawn.

"Do you think Jules is here?" Shawn asked looking around for his wife.

"She works here what do you think?" Gus said.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled appearing down the hall.

"What did you do?" Gus whispered.

"I don't know," Shawn whispered back before walking to his wife.

"What's up Jules?" Shawn asked.

"You're good with kids right?" Juliet asked.

"What does that mean?" Shawn was suddenly nervous.

"Just answer the question…" Juliet sounded tired and annoyed.

"Jules are you?" he started.

"No Shawn I'm not. Now are you? Yes or No?"

"Yes I guess-" Shawn was dragged into a room. Two kids were sitting the room both had black hair and hazel eyes.

"Why Hello," Shawn said shocked.

"Shawn this is Sam and his twin Marie. Kids this is the man I was talking about," Juliet said with a smile.

"You're the clown?" Sam asked looking at Shawn. They both looked about 12 years old.

"Who said I was the clown?"

"The grumpy ass detective," Marie said looking up from her cell phone.

"Ahhh Lassie," Shawn smiled.

"Shawn would you mind looking after them?" before Shawn could answer Juliet kissed his cheek "Thanks," she walked out of the room.

"Whoa! Jules!" Shawn shouted running after her.

"You want me to stick with those… kids?" Shawn asked grabbing her arm.

"Shawn you're good with kids and I have a lot of work to do I can't look after them." she explained.

"Jules kids are sticky and they're smelly. They cry, and they whine and no matter what you do they don't leave you alone."

"First off all they're 12 so they won't be sticky, smelly probably, but they're basically teenagers. Stick them in front of a show that will melt their brains or give them a shooting video game filled with violence and they will leave you alone." Juliet said.

"What do I do if they want food?"

"There's a snack machine right down the hall give them candy and soda. I don't care just keep them entertained." Juliet looked at Shawn.

"Wow you two would make horrible parents," Gus said walking up to them.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked a little offended.

"You just don't like kids and she's willing to feed them up with sugar and let them watch violence." Gus pointed out.

"Like you could do better," Juliet shot back.

"I could,"

"Then go," Shawn opened the door. Gus huffed and walked inside shutting the door behind him.

"I'm giving him 10 minutes," Shawn said.

"I'll give him a half hour. Since Gus is here you can help me," Juliet smiled and led him up stairs.

**2 Hours Later**

"It's been quite," Shawn whispered looking down the hallway.

"Should we check on him?"

"Yeah," Juliet and Shawn stood up and they walked down stairs. They opened the door and gasped at the sight. Sam was playing a game on Gus's phone; Marie was listening to her iPod.

"Gus?" Shawn smirked at his friend who had tape around his mouth and a belt around his hands. Gus said something but it was muffled by the tape.

"What happened?" Juliet asked peeling the tape off his mouth.

"They did this," Gus looked at the kids.

"How?" Shawn was smiling.

"He tried to take away our stuff," Sam said in a British accent.

"Really? And you duct taped him and held him hostage?" Shawn was laughing.

"He wasn't really hostage since we didn't demand anything from him," Marie looked at them.

"Sam, Marie time to go," Buzz appeared at the door.

"Okay Uncle Buzz," Sam said standing up.

"You know those two?"

"Yup they're Francine's sister's kids," Buzz said leaving with the kids.

"I like those two," Shawn laughed again Gus shot him a dirty look.

"Stop it," Gus threw the duct tape at Shawn who laughed harder. Even Juliet was having a hard time suppressing the laughs.

"Who's the bad parent now?" Shawn got out between the laughs. Juliet started to laugh with her husband and Gus huffed.


	35. Undercover

It's been a few days since I've updated. I know and I'm sorry I've just had school stuff going on and I was super tired last night. Enough excuses here's the next chapter of this wonderful story. I'm please to tell you I plan about maybe 15 or so chapter left. Thank You to "Jellybean96" for writing the 100th review. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, I couldn't have made it this far without you guys!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"Shawn you really need to stop eating those corn nuts," Gus said pinching his nose.<p>

"Gus we have had this conversation many times. These nuts are cheesy and yummy goodness."

"You're just eating them because neither Juliet nor Abigail would you eat them. You broke up with Juliet and as you did when you and Abby broke up you went to those corn nuts." Gus looked at his friend.

"Jules and I aren't broken up," Shawn insisted.

"Shawn you haven't seen her in days and she's ignoring you're calls. Every time you go to her house she doesn't answer even though her car is there." Gus pointed out.

"Gus why do you want me and Jules to break up?" Shawn asked hurtfully.

"I don't Shawn I'm just facing the facts." Gus said walking into the near empty station.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Carlton asked walking up to Shawn.

"I'm looking for Jules have you seen her?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"Nope," Carlton said not even giving it a second of thought.

"Are you-?"

"Spencer I have work to do. Why don't you and Guster go be little kids and let the grownups work?" Carlton smirked walking over to his desk.

"You know Lassie I would have thought you were Jealous," Shawn mocked walking behind Carlton.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Jules and I got together you've been acting weird… OMG Lassie are you in love with Juliet?" Shawn asked with a teasing tone.

"No I most certainty am not," Carlton stammered.

"You are Lassie," Gus joined in.

"NO! I am not!" Carlton shouted.

"Lassie loves Jules!" Shawn and Gus sing-sung.

"Fine O'Hara's in the crib!" Carlton yelled to get them to go away.

"Thanks Lassie!" Shawn said running in the direction of the crib "Idiot," Carlton mumbled.

"Hey Jules you in here?" Shawn whispered walking inside the room. The "Crib" was a room in the station where the cops could get some sleep on a long or stressful case. Shawn walked further into the room and heard light snoring. Shawn walked down the rows of beds and found Juliet. She was in the back of the room a curtain drawn around her and she was asleep. Her head on the pillow and a thin grey blanket over her body.

"Damn," Shawn cursed bending down next to her; she was just so beautiful. Juliet was on her side facing Shawn; her hand was open and laying near her stomach. Shawn carefully took it in his and stroked it lovingly. Juliet slowly woke up and looked at Shawn.

"Hey," she whispered. Stretching her arms above her head letting go of his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shawn asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You haven't called and I haven't seen you in days."

"Oh my gosh… I'm sorry Shawn. I was undercover and we just solved the case last night. I came in here to get some rest but I must have dozed off." Juliet said with and apologetic tone.

"Its okay Jules as long as you're okay," Shawn whispered caressing her cheek.

"I'm okay, but you must hate me."

"I could never hate you. It's just-" Shawn sighed "Gus thought you broke up with me," he continued in a whisper.

"What? No, I would never do that." Juliet sat up and took his hands. "I love you Shawn. I would and could never do that."

"I know you wouldn't," Shawn told her as he leaned in and their lips met.


	36. Offended

I looked through and noticed that there aren't many in here about Pre-Shules. So I wrote this one.

* * *

><p>Shawn and Gus walked into the police department finding it nearly empty, quite, and slow. Declan Rand was standing by Juliet's empty desk looking through his phone.<p>

"Declan what are you doing here?" Gus asked curiously. Declan looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Hey guys I'm just waiting for Juliet to get back. I'm taking her to dinner," Declan said.

"Aren't they on a case?" Shawn looked at Gus who elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ignore me," Shawn wheezed holding his stomach and sitting down.

"Shawn are you okay?" Juliet walked up to Shawn.

"Fine," Shawn shot a glare at Gus.

"Okay? Hey Declan just let me talk to the Chief then we can go." Juliet said walking towards the Chief's office with Carlton. As Juliet walked away Declan leaned back a little to watch her as she walked. Shawn glared at Declan when he saw what the other man was doing (not that he was innocent). About 5 minutes later Juliet came out and went to her desk.

"Do you need anything Shawn?" Juliet asked him.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Shawn questioned and Juliet nodded.

"Sure." She followed Shawn down the hallway where no one was.

"Jules please don't go out with Declan tonight," Shawn begged.

"Shawn what are you doing? Of course I'm going out with Declan he's my boyfriend," Juliet said.

"I know but Jules-"

"Shawn this is so not the time." Juliet commented cutting him off and she walked back upstairs, then outside with Declan.

**2 Hours Later**

Shawn plopped down on the couch a beer in one hand and a bag of Doritos in the other.

"Oh Doritos you'll never leave me," Shawn said sticking one in his mouth. He was just about to bite when the doorbell rang.

"Who in the world?" he grumbled standing up and walking to the door.

"Hey Shawn," Juliet said when Shawn opened the door. Shawn studied the woman and friend in front of him. Her eyes were red, so was her nose.

"Jules are you okay?" Shawn softened and opened the door sending a silent invitation to come inside. She walked inside and leaned against the back of his couch. Shawn shut the door and stood in front of her. She was in a blue dress with a blue sweater and red heels.

"Yeah I just…" she started but she stopped when she realized he was just in his boxers.

"Just what?" Juliet licked her lips.

"I- I- I broke up with Declan," she got out before she started to cry. Shawn's smiled faded and he wrapped his arms around her. Juliet let him pull her close to him. She had her head on his bare chest and she could hear his heart beating.

"I'm sorry Jules. What happened?" he asked slowly.

"I just realized he wasn't the one I wanted,"

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't want him Shawn… I wanted you." She lifted her head and looked up at him.

"You did?" he asked with a little smirk.

"Yeah," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So am I going too far if I asked you out?"

"I would be offended if you didn't," she smiled and he did as well.


	37. Bad Word

In this little chapter Helen says her first bad word.

* * *

><p>"Padre can you pass the noodles?" Itzel asked looking at Shawn. Shawn nodded and passed Itzel the bowl of noodles.<p>

"So Helen how was school?" Juliet looked at Helen. Helen looked up at her mom and looked at Shawn.

"It was okay…" Helen whispered.

"No it wasn't she got in trouble," Itzel said sprinkling cheese on her noodles.

"What?" Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.

"It was all Eric's fault. He stole my pencil so I stomped on his foot," Helen explained.

"That wasn't nice," Juliet looked at her youngest daughter.

"No nice," Jayden said smiling at Shawn.

"That's right. Helen that wasn't nice," Shawn nodded at Jayden.

"Sweetie remind me to call Paisley later," Juliet told Shawn as she stood up and walked to the sink.

"Okay," Shawn said.

"Why?" Helen questioned looking at her parents.

"You're grounded," Juliet simply said with a nod from Shawn.

"For what!"

"You got in trouble at school so you aren't going to Jackie's party." Juliet grabbed a napkin and walked to Jayden.

"Then Imma say a bad word," Helen crossed her arms. Itzel stopped her fork halfway to her mouth, Juliet and Shawn looked at their daughter.

"You are?" Shawn asked daring her to speak with his eyes.

"Yes," Helen grumbled.

"You wouldn't," Itzel said.

"Yeah I would and a really bad one too. You'll want to throw me in jail."

"Jail?" Jayden repeated softly looking up and Juliet who was wiping his chin.

"Oh Jules call Uncle Lassie tell him to book a cell," Shawn joked.

"I'm serious, I'm gonna say it." Helen threated.

"Then say it," Juliet said placing a hand on her hip.

"Pumpkin Butt!" Helen yelled. Itzel started to laugh along with Shawn and Juliet, Jayden looked around confused.

"That's not a bad word squish," Itzel said laughing.

"Yes it is! Why are you laughing!" Helen demanded.

"Oh I've never heard that before," Shawn gasped through the laughter.

"That was gold," Itzel added.

"Oh Helen sweet little Helen," Juliet looked at Helen as she tried to stop laughing.

"What pumpkin butt?" Jayden looked around lost.

"Don't worry about it sweets," Juliet said picking Jayden up out of the high chair.

"But…" Jayden started then he stopped.

"Shawn deal with your badmouthed little girl as I put Jayden to bed," Juliet giggled walking down the hall.

"Oh Helen you have so much to learn," Shawn said picking up his fork and eating some pasta. Helen stood up and grumbled walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>And can anyone name where the name Itzel called Helen came from?<p> 


	38. Childhood Homes

Yes to **xpsychxssjs** who got my question right it did indeed come from "In Plain Sight" all the other guesses were good to but not correct. This is basically a recap of some event from Shawn and Juliet's childhood hope you like!

* * *

><p>Juliet walked up the walk way to the red and white house of her husband's childhood home. Shawn by now had told Juliet all about his childhood. How his dad had trained him in all parts of the property. How he had broken his arm jumping from a tree that was in the side yard. How his dad and himself had gotten into a heated argument in the yard resulting in hurt feelings, and things that shouldn't have been said. But it also held some good memories. Like when his mom and dad had bought him a BB gun and he was allowed to shoot it with his parent's supervision. Or when he played he games with Gus and his others friends.<p>

Juliet looked at a spot on the sidewalk that was stained red with blood as Shawn had told her. He and his cousins (his mom's brother's son and daughter) had dared him to slide on roller blades down the stairs and they caught onto a rock sending him flying through the air resulting in a cracked head. Some of the stories Shawn had told her seemed weird and stupid along with untrue. But he always had some shred of evidence to prove that it had happened.

And the time that Gus had accidentally shot Shawn with the BB gun in the arm at close range giving him a big bruise. Little holes littered the grown that were made by random things that had happened during Shawn's childhood. Her own was nothing like this.

Her own childhood had been really happy and un-stressful. Sure she had two brothers that were older but they never terrorized her as Shawn's older cousins had done to him. Saturdays they would wake up, eat breakfast then play outside all day together. Playing tag, hide and seek, maybe some baseball or soccer. But never did they have to analyze cartoons, or learn how to get free from handcuffs at an early age. While Juliet's parents taught her that lying was bad, Henry had taught Shawn how to lie and not get caught. Their childhoods were completely opposite.

Juliet never went back to her childhood home and she had loved it there, Shawn had hated this old house yet he always went back to it. That's what brought them there today. Henry had broken his leg and needed some help getting around, and taking care of the property. Since Shawn was his son and knew the property it fell to him to help out.

"Don't overwater the plants," Henry called out to Shawn who groaned.

"Dad I know,"

"And don't let any snails into the garden,"

"Dad!" Shawn shouted annoyed.

"Don't yell at me!" Henry yelled at Shawn.

"I wasn't yelling Henry," Shawn shouted as he lifted up a bag of soil. Henry grumbled and threw an old rubber ball at Shawn.

"You're mature," Shawn told him. According to Shawn that old ball had come from his Cousin Jeremy's school.

"Hey," Juliet said walking up behind Henry.

"He's useless can't do anything right!" Henry shouted.

"I heard that!" Shawn's voice came from the shed.

"You were supposed to!" Henry shot back.

"Have either of you thought that maybe yelling at each other isn't helping?" Juliet asked.

"He doesn't think at all," Henry said.

"It's like I'm a kid again," Shawn said walking onto the porch wiping dirt off his face.

"Yeah and your just older and more childish," Henry said turning in his wheelchair going into the house.

"I'm childish? And who's the one who tried jumping off a wall and ended up breaking their legs? And you are just old and cranky," Shawn shouted following his father inside. Juliet smiled and looked around the house's yard. She hoped that maybe one day she and Shawn's kids would grow up here in this house but without all of those injuries and stunts.

* * *

><p>What you think? And I have some questions...<p>

the stories better with the kids or with just Juliet and Shawn?

I have more father son moments between Henry and Shawn?

Maddy and maybe Lassie and Gus need to be in a few more chapter?

Answering these few questions will help me appeal more to you guys, and it will help me with my creative process. ~ **Psychic101**


	39. Doctor Izzy

Divorces… don't you just hate em'?

* * *

><p>Shawn walked up the driveway his arms full of bags. Some were full of food, some with clothes and some with baby items. Juliet was only 7 months along with their second child and she had been put on bed rest.<p>

"Padre!" A voice yelled and the sound of feet rushing to Shawn could be heard all over the house.

"Hey Izzy grab the door," Shawn said walking into the house setting the bags on the table. Itzel Spencer shut the door and rushed to her father in the kitchen.

"What did you get?" Itzel asked standing on a chair peeking into the bags.

"Stuff," Shawn answered grabbing a bag and putting away the contents.

"For mommy and the baby?" Itzel looked at her dad.

"Yup," Shawn said looking around noticing how quiet and clean the house was. Shawn stopped putting things away and he walked to his bedroom. Itzel beat him to the door, she opened it and ran inside almost hitting Shawn with the door as it closed.

"Hey sweetie," Juliet said putting a TV remote down as Itzel climbed into the bed to sit next to her mom.

"Hey Jules," Shawn walked over and kissed Juliet's forehead. "How are we?" Shawn asked sitting down on the bed.

"Were good wouldn't you say baby?" Juliet looked at Itzel.

"Good," Itzel repeated grabbing a pillow and lying down.

"That's great but I meant you and the baby," Shawn clarified looking at his wife.

"She's fine too," Juliet said with a smile.

"Big sissy Izzy," Itzel whispered.

"So cute," Juliet smiled reaching over and patting Itzel's cheek.

"Mommy," Itzel moaned looking at Shawn "Padre make her stop," Itzel said swatting her mom's hand away. Shawn just laughed and looked at his family.

"At least she didn't wet her finger and rub something off your chin." Shawn pointed out.

"Speaking of which…" Juliet said dabbing a tissue on her tongue and wiping a smudge of dirt off Shawn's face.

"That's gross Jules," Shawn said.

"You didn't say that 7 months ago when-" she started before Shawn cut her off with a cough.

"Wow that's been trying to come out all day," Shawn said pretending to cough again.

"Are you okay padre?" Itzel asked getting on her knees and moving closer to Shawn.

"I'm fine," Shawn told her. Itzel put a hand to Shawn's forehead and hummed like she was thinking.

"Just like I was thinking… padre's sick," Itzel said turning to Juliet.

"Is he?" Juliet played along looking at Shawn worryingly.

"Yes he is. He needs rest, and water." Itzel said hopping off the bed and grabbing Shawn's hand. She dragged him over to the other side of the bed before pushing him down. "I'll be back," Itzel said rushing out of the room.

"I hate this game," Shawn complained getting into bed.

"Why?"

"I always end up the sick one, and with things being jammed in my ears and down my throat," Shawn said and Juliet chuckled.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll be a doctor one day," Juliet commented as Itzel ran into the room with a cup of over flowing water.

"Izzy you're spilling," Shawn said grabbing the cup.

"Shush," Itzel walked over to Juliet's side of the bed and looked up.

"And how are we today?" she asked looking at her mom.

"Oh I'm fantastic but padre seems sick," Juliet added fake worry and Itzel gasped.

"Now that's just cruel," Shawn looked at his wife who smiled.

"Doctor Izzy to de rescue!" Itzel then ran over to Shawn and began taking care of her patient.


	40. Easy

Mornings in the Spencer then in the O'Hara house. SOOOO different.

* * *

><p><em>1987 Spencer House <em>

"Hey mom," Shawn said walking into the kitchen. His mom was reading a newspaper at the kitchen table; his dad was putting on his boots.

"Hey sweetie," Maddie said getting up and grabbing an empty plate.

"Morning dad," Shawn looked at his father.

"Morning Shawn," Henry greeted back.

"Do you have your homework done?" Maddie asked her son.

"What homework?"

"The project you and Gus are doing," Henry said.

"Ohhh… that homework." Shawn grabbed his cup of milk and drank from it.

"Yeah that homework. Is it done?"

"No," Shawn whispered looking at the food on his plate.

"Oh well you're grounded until it's done!" Henry announced and Maddie nodded.

"But dad-!" Shawn protested.

"No buts Shawn. When you get home you'll go upstairs and finish it. Now go to school." Henry told him.

"Bye," Shawn grumbled walking out of the house.

"I swear he gets worse every day," Maddie added and Henry nodded.

_1987 O'Hara House_

"Morning daddy, morning mommy." Juliet said sitting down in her chair at the table.

"Hi sweetie how'd you sleep?" Ian asked Juliet.

"It was fantastic," Juliet smiled.

"Was it?" Mary asked putting a cup full of orange juice in front of her.

"Yes," Juliet answered. Ewan and Michael clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning," Ewan yawned sitting a chair.

"Hey Julie," Michael said rubbing Juliet's head.

"Ow! That hurt," Juliet said smacking his hand away.

"Did you all do last night's homework?" Ian asked his kids.

"Yes," they all said.

"You know Mary I think they all deserve a treat." Ian said looking at his wife.

"They do?"

"Yes they do,"

"What kind of treat?" Juliet asked.

"Ice cream," Michael said and they all cheered.

_2012 Spencer House _

"You're late," Henry growled at Shawn who hopped into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Shawn apologized an apple in his mouth. He plopped down on one of the chairs and put his foot on the chair next to him so he could tie his shoe.

"Get your foot off my chair," Henry swatted at Shawn's foot with a newspaper.

"Mean," Shawn commented.

"Morning Spencer's," Gus said walking into the kitchen.

"Gus tie my shoe," Shawn said and Gus rolled his eyes but he tied the shoe anyways.

"Why do you do that?" Carlton asked walking in from the backyard.

"Because Gus likes shoes," Shawn answered for his friend.

"I do," Gus agreed nodding his head.

"Freaks," Carlton mumbled walking out of the house.

"You're just jealous!" Shawn called after him.

"Who's jealous?" Juliet asked confused.

"Lassie," Gus said grabbing a plate of steaks. "Don't forget the forks Shawn," Gus said looking at Shawn.

"I grabbed them last time Gus. They just somehow ended up in the punch bowl!" Shawn yelled.

"Whatever Shawn!"

"Punch bowl?" Juliet questioned sitting on the chair next to him.

"Fruity," Shawn said leaning in and they kissed.

"Not in the kitchen I taught you better," Maddie told her son smacking the back of her son's head.

"Why does everyone seem to be hitting me today!" Shawn asked and Juliet chuckled.

"Because you're easy," she said kissing his cheek.


	41. Food Thief

Because this chapter is really short my next one will be uploaded tomorrow as soon as I wake up. I'm sorry about the recent short chapters for this story! Give me some prompts and I'll write some chapters on them. Oh and Thank you to all of you who answered my questions they were helpful :D.

* * *

><p>"Get back here Shawn!" Gus shouted running into the police station after his friend.<p>

"I didn't do it!" Shawn yelled as he kept running. Shawn was running down the hall where Buzz and Carlton were moving a desk. To avoid collision with the desk Shawn jumped at the last minute flying over the desk. He landed on his feet and fell to the ground.

"Knock it off Spencer!" Carlton yelled at him. Juliet looked up hearing her boyfriend's name. Gus ran up to them and he ducked under the desk before marching to Shawn who was holding onto this ankle.

"That's what you get!" Gus fumed.

"I didn't do it Gus I swear!" Shawn protested. Juliet stood up and walked over to her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Juliet asked helping Shawn stand.

"He stole my Doritos!" Gus pointed at Shawn.

"Gus for the last time I didn't-" Shawn started but was interrupted by a loud burp.

"Nice dad," Shawn said turning to his dad.

"Thanks Shawn oh and Gus…" Henry tossed a red bag to Gus.

"My Doritos!" Gus cried looking at the empty bag.

"I told you I didn't take them," Shawn grumbled sitting in a chair. Juliet stood behind him a hand on his shoulder. Her thumb moving back and forth in an ongoing pattern.

"Why Mr. Spencer?" Gus asked looking at the old man.

"Oh I didn't eat those. That's garbage I found them on the ground," Henry shrugged.

"Then why did you burp?" Juliet questioned.

"I did eat this," Henry held up a box.

"My burrito!" Shawn cried when he saw the box.

"It was fantastic!" Henry smiled leaning back in his chair.

"Food thief!" Gus and Shawn shouted. Henry chuckled and Juliet smiled.


	42. Bad Day

This one is longer than most of my updates lately. I have some lyrics in here those are in **bold. **The reason I don't do Disclaimers is because we all know I don't own any of this materiel. Even though were supposed to put it on here SO: I do not own psych blah blah blah. On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Are you happy now Shawn!" Juliet shouted at him. Shawn clenched his fists and tried very hard to not yell back. He knew if he argued back it would just make it all worse.<p>

"I didn't mean to hurt you Jules," he said calmly. Because it was true. He didn't mean to hurt her not at all. He didn't mean to hurt anyone.

"But you did Shawn! You never mean to but you do,"

"I meant it when I said I loved you." he said and her blue eyes lowered to the ground.

"Don't do that Shawn. You know I love you but this… how could you lie to me for all of that time?" Juliet asked going from angry to hurt.

"It didn't start as a lie. Lassie was gonna throw me jail."

"I don't understand." Juliet mumbled sitting onto the couch.

"I called in one too many tips and Lassie called me down. I thought I was there for a commendation but he and his partner started questioning me. They were accusing me of robbery," Shawn explained sitting next to her.

"So I said the first thing that came to mind. They wouldn't believe me when I told him the truth."

"What is the truth?"

"Well Jules. If you combine my mom's edict memory and my dad's high observational skills you get me. A kid with a photographic memory and even higher observational skills. My dad trained me to be a super cop. He put me through weird training sessions." he said looking her in the eye.

"Like?"

"He would take me into a diner and ask questions. How many hats Shawn? How many people at the third table from the left? How much money did she put in the cash register? Just random stuff like that." Juliet looked away from him and over to the wall.

"I rebelled against him and what he taught. I did everything in my power not to be a cop. But I guess I couldn't get away from it seeing how as I work with police," Shawn gave a small chuckle.

"It still hurts Shawn. Legally I'm obliged to go tell the Chief,"

"Do what you have to, I understand."

"But I also have an obligation to protect you because I love you." Juliet stood up and walked over to the window. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared outside. Shawn stood up and walked over to her, he stood beside her.

"Why did you tell me?" Juliet whispered.

"Because I love you. And it was killing me every time I pretended to have a vision or speak with the dead when I was around you. You would just look at me with those eyes and I could tell you really believed in me. It hurt to lie to you," Shawn reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. Juliet just shrugged it off.

"Look at me please," he begged "Please baby just look at me," she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry but I thought you should know,"

"I love you Shawn I really do but this… this betrayal it hurts. The fact that you've been lying to me scares me. If you can lie about this what else can you lie about and get away with?"

"I won't lie to you ever again," he promised.

"I just can't believe that Shawn," Juliet said turning and walking away.

"I love you Jules and I won't blame you if you walked away and told the Chief. I won't be mad and I won't hold it against you." Juliet stopped walking and looked back at him. He was still standing by the window looking outside. She took a deep breath then she walked outside and down the stairs. Shawn sighed and looked back at the closing door.

"But I will fight for your love. For _our_love." Shawn whispered as he watched her walk away.

2 Days Later

"Come in detectives," Vick said as Juliet and Carlton walked into the room. Henry was sitting in one of the chairs and Gus was sitting next to him.

"Do any of you know where Mr. Spencer is?" Vick asked looking at all of them.

"I told you he left," Carlton told them. Juliet shook her head slowly she knew Shawn wouldn't leave.

"He didn't leave Lassiter," Henry snapped.

"Then where is he?" Vick questioned.

"He's in the mountains," Gus answered and everyone looked at him "he goes up there when's he's had too much." Gus explained.

"Well why'd he leave?" Carlton asked.

"Shawn and I got into an argument. A silly one really," Juliet spoke they looked at her.

"About what?"

"He said he could camp out in the mountains for a few days I said he couldn't. I didn't think he'd go up there," Juliet lied but they seemed to believe it except Henry.

"Go get him," Vick instructed her and she nodded. She then dismissed them and Henry caught Juliet.

"He told you?" Henry asked and she nodded.

"I didn't think he'd run off,"

"He's by the lake," Henry said walking away and Juliet nodded. She got into her car and started the drive. The grey clouds started to come in and rain soon began to fall. Juliet turned on the radio only to hear Daniel Powter's "Bad Day".

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces everytime**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

Juliet quickly turned off the radio and drove the rest of the way in silence. She came to the park and parked her car before walking towards the lake. She found Shawn sitting on a rock. He had on a beanie with a heavy winter jacket.

"Shawn!" she yelled out his name. He turned and got off the rock.

"Jules? What are you doing here?" he asked rushing to her.

"What are you doing here?" she shot back. The wind was howling as the sky got darker and the rain fell harder.

"I came up here to think,"

"About?"

"Us. Jules I've never seen you so hurt I wanted to get you back!" Shawn yelled over the wind.

"Who said I was leaving?" Juliet retorted and Shawn smiled.

"You mean you're going to stay?"

"I told you a million times I love you Shawn!" Shawn smiled wider and pulled Juliet in for a frantic yet passionate kiss.

"Can we go home?" Juliet asked and Shawn nodded.


	43. True Loves First Meet

What would it be like if Shawn and Juliet had met before Santa Barbra? Well this chapter figures that out... Juliet is 21 and Shawn is 25 this is set about 5 years before Shawn and Juliet actually meet.

* * *

><p><em>2002<em>

"Juliet I want you to be careful," Ian said looking at his daughter.

"Dad I'm 21 now I can take care of myself," Juliet smiled.

"You'll still be my little girl," Ian kissed her forehead before handing her the keys to her new car. It was an old green BMW but Juliet loved it none the less.

"Thanks daddy!" Juliet yelled hopping into the car and driving to her boyfriend Jeff's house. Once she got there they were back on the road towards a little diner.

"Who's that jerk?" Jeff asked looking at the man on the Norton who was next to the car.

"How do you know he's a jerk?" Juliet questioned.

"You can just tell Juliet," Jeff said looking at the man. The man started his Norton as the light turned green and he went down the same road as Juliet and Jeff.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

Shawn pulled up to a red light on his trusty Norton. There was a car next to him an old green BMW that had been around way to long. Shawn laughed at the sight if the old car and at the man inside who wouldn't stop staring at him. There was a girl next to the man and let's just say Shawn didn't miss her. The light turned green and Shawn started the motorcycle and he drove down a road he'd never been on before.

He had a friend who lived here in Miami and wanted to have lunch with him. So Shawn followed the instructions which led to a little diner. The diner had white walls and green trimming with a sage green door. Shawn parked his Norton and took his helmet off. Shawn smiled as the sun beat down on the back of his neck and the wind rippled through his hair. Shawn walked past the old green BMW as he walked inside.

"Jessie!" Shawn yelled.

"Over here," Jessie answered waving her hand so Shawn could see her.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"You have to admit that's a nice cycle," Juliet commented looking at the Norton.

"Since when do you like motorcycles?" Jeff asked.

"Don't know," Juliet shrugged her shoulders and they walked inside. They took a seat on the other side of the room from the man. Juliet took off her pink sweater so her white tank top could be seen. But through that white tank top you could see traces of her white bra underneath.

"Hey what can I get for you?" a waitress asked them.

"A root beer please," Juliet said and the woman nodded.

"What about you honey?" the waitress asked Jeff who's face turned red and he looked away from the woman's breast. Juliet noticed his blush and his sudden interest in 'Shirley's' boobs. Juliet frowned but pretended not to notice as Shirley continued to flirt with her boyfriend. Juliet sighed and she stood up walking away and Jeff didn't even notice.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

Shawn walked outside and heard sniffling. He ignored it and walked over to his Norton, he put on his helmet. He was about to take off when the crying got louder and he chose to investigate. Shawn walked around the building a found a girl crying her eyes out.

"You okay?" Shawn asked walking to the girl. The girl looked up and nodded at Shawn. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes were red.

"Something's bothering you. You wanna talk about it?" Shawn asked.

"To you? A stranger?" the girl scoffed.

"Sometimes that's the best person to talk to," Shawn retorted and the girl sighed before nodding.

"My boyfriend was in there flirting with someone else in front of me and he didn't even notice I left." she sighed sitting on the little bench. Shawn sat next to her but kept his helmet on.

"What a jerk,"

"Yeah. And I guess… even though I'm only 21 I want a guy who can be there you know?"

"Yeah,"

"It's silly but I want some fantasy where my boyfriend actually pays attention to me and we live happily ever after." Juliet chuckled.

"Well Missy sometimes happily ever after and true love appear in strange ways. Sometimes you never know who your prince is even if you've only met him once." Shawn said standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Juliet frowned.

"Keep an heart and your eyes open, you never know who you'll end up marrying." Shawn said hitting his helmet as he turned and walked away.

"Wait I never got a name!"

"You didn't ask for one!" Shawn yelled back but he didn't turn and answer. He just kept walking to his Norton. The girl had followed him out front and was staring at him. Shawn started the cycle and waved to the girl as he pulled out of the driveway.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

Juliet followed the man out front and watched as he waved before taking off. Juliet waved back but he was already too far away to see.

"Strange," Juliet mumbled looking down the road. "Should have asked for a name though." Juliet continued as she got into her car and drove away from Jeff.


	44. Fate

Thank you to Susannanass for this wonderful Idea that turned into this chapter for your reading pleasure. I do not own Psych, and I thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>2006<strong>

"O'Hara," My name was called so I looked up. Carlton Lassiter my new partner was standing over me.

"Yes?"

"Come on let's go," he said simply before walking out of the station. I followed Carlton outside and to his car. We got in and drove downtown. We pulled up to a candy shop and he looked at me.

"O'Hara I'll take care of this why don't you go get us some coffee?" Carlton asked more suggested.

"Sure," I smiled at him before getting out of the car and walking down the street. As I walked down the street something caught my eye. It was a black Norton. Now usually motorcycles don't catch my eye except one other and this one. It looked familiar like I've seen this before. But that had been four years ago and on the other side of the country. I shrugged it off and walked into the Star Bucks

I got the two coffees and I headed outside. I was going to head back to the candy shop when I got a text "O'Hara meet me the postal service down the street." I sighed. I looked up the motorcycle was still there and bugging the hell out of me. I stuffed my cell phone in my pocket and rounded a corner. Out of nowhere a man and I ran into each other. Something dropped from his hands and the coffees spilt on his arm.

"Dang it," the man said shaking his arm that was covered in mine and Lassiter's coffee.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's all right I…" he started but then he stopped and looked me right in the eye. His body language and his voice sounded familiar. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"I really am sorry," I said looking at him. I felt like such a klutz.

"I'm fine but my smoothie…" he said looking down at the ground where the fallen smoothie had started to melt.

"Um… I'll buy you a new one," I offered. It was the least I could do for ruining his morning and his shirt.

"May I have a name?" he asked.

"Juliet." I said with a smile.

"I'm Shawn," he said holding out a hand.

"I truly am sorry Shawn," I apologized again shaking his hand.

"It's fine but I'm sensing you're new to Santa Barbra?" Shawn said opening the doors to Jamba Juice.

"Yes I am and… wait you sensed?" I asked looking at him curiously. How did he know that?

"My official title is Shawn Spencer Head Psychic Detective for the SBPD," Shawn said ordering his smoothie.

"You work as a Psychic? For the Santa Barbra police department?" I questioned because that's where I work.

"Yup," Shawn answered. I paid for the smoothie and we walked out of the store.

"O'Hara I…" Carlton said then he stopped when he saw Shawn.

"No! Spencer get away from her," Carlton said.

"Relax Lassie," Shawn said.

"Who's Lassie?" I asked looking at the two men.

"He is," Shawn pointed to Carlton.

"You are?" I asked Carlton.

"Yes- No," Carlton said.

"Just stay away from my partner," Carlton said to Shawn.

"Whoa you two are sleeping together?" Shawn said startled looking at me then Carlton.

"What? No never," I scoffed. Like I would sleep with him.

"No offense," I added quickly to Carlton who then grumbled and walked away.

"I like you… I mean you seem nice and anyone who can do that to Lassie is good in my book," Shawn said nervously.

"Are you okay Shawn?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You're foot keeps tapping on that root," I said pointing to his foot. Shawn looked down at his tapping foot.

"Oh I have ADHD so…" Shawn said taking a sip from his smoothie.

"That explains it," I said with a nod.

"Anyways I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again Mr. Spencer," I said walking away.

"You can count on that!" I heard Shawn shout and I smiled.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Carlton had again sent me out for coffee. I parked into my spot and undid my seat belt when I saw a motorcycle. And you guessed it. It was the Norton. A figure was sitting on the Norton. It had the same helmet as all of those years ago. The figure stood up and took off the helmet. I gasped when I saw Shawn. Had he been the man who gave me that advice?

"Shawn?" I said his name and got out of the car. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Jules," he said.

"Shawn I have a question,"

"Shoot,"

"Have you… ever been to Miami?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah actually I have about-" he started.

"Four years ago?" I finished and he nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"I think… I think we met there." I confessed and he thought for a second.

"You're no name!" he said and his smile grew.

"No name?"

"Yeah. I didn't get your name so I called you no name. Man I thought I recognized you," Shawn chuckled and I did to.

"This is just weird," I said.

"No Jules its fate," Shawn corrected and I nodded.


	45. Forgiveness

Shawn pulled into his parking space in front of his house. He sighed when he looked over and saw that his wife's car was there. They had gotten into a huge fight the day before. She was tired of him leaving his crap around the house, the way he pretended he did nothing wrong. She had yelled at him, he had yelled at her now they were fighting. After the fight Shawn had stormed out of the house slamming the door so hard the glass had broken. He then drove to Gus's house; he spent the night and most of the day over there.

His usually brown lively hair was limp and flat. His eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep from the night before. He walked inside the house and noticed the glass on the ground. He walked quietly to the back of the house. He stopped when he heard sobbing. He opened the bedroom door softly and peeked inside. Juliet was in the same clothes as yesterday. She was curled into a ball and her body was shaking.

Shawn walked in and sat next to her on the bed. He placed a hand on her back and she recoiled.

"Jules I'm sorry," he apologized Juliet just cried harder. He sighed again and took off his shoes. When that was done he crawled into bed and kept a hand on her back. When he was almost asleep he felt something moving next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Juliet. She was snuggled into his chest; her lips were inches from his.

"I really am sorry Jules. I shouldn't have said those things." he whispered thinking she was asleep.

"I'm sorry Shawn," she mumbled moving her head closer to his.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course," she said opening her eyes. She looked at his and they kissed.


	46. Things I Never Told You

Short but sweet

* * *

><p>Shawn sat in his father's living room looking around. His dad had called him late last night saying he was having a heart attack. Shawn had rushed over with Juliet and had found Henry on the ground. They called 911 and were able to get him to the hospital where he went into surgery. That was 12 hours ago. Shawn called his mom who flew out. She had arrived hours ago. When they asked how Henry was the doctor simply said "I would find his Will," before walking away.<p>

That led them to now. Juliet and Shawn here searching the old man's house for his will.

"I can't find it," Juliet sighed sitting on the couch.

"There are so many things I never told him." Shawn whispered and Juliet looked at him.

"Like what?" Juliet asked interlocking their hands. Shawn ran his thumb over the wedding ring on her hand.

"Like when I was 17 I went to a party and got so drunk that I was sick for weeks." Shawn answered.

"Or when I was 15 and my mom was leaving I begged her to take me with her." Shawn continued.

"That's normal," Juliet said softly scooting closer to him.

"There's stuff I haven't told you," Shawn mumbled.

"Really?" she asked stunned and he nodded.

"When I was about 23 I had an overdose." Shawn whispered not looking at her.

"On what?"

"Heroine. I hated my parents, I hated Gus, and I hated everyone at the time. I accidently overdosed. My neighbor was walking down the street; she had found me and called 911. I went into rehab and came out 9 months later completely clean." By the time he had finished speaking he was shaking.

"Shawn…" she was speechless.

"I'm scared Jules. I'm scared that I won't be able to share these things with my dad," Shawn confessed. Juliet sighed softly; Shawn had never really been this open to her.

"Your dad will be just fine," Juliet cupped his cheek and wiped away a tear that had rolled from his eye.

"Yeah," Shawn nodded and Juliet gave a small smile.

"Trust me," Juliet whispered.

"I do."


	47. First Crime

**1981**

"Henry!" Maddie screamed from the top of the stairs. Henry rushed up the stairs and found his wife in their son's room.

"Maddie? What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Shawn's gone." Those two words put fear, dread and worriedness into his heart.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Henry asked looking around the four olds room.

"He isn't in his room," Maddie explained.

"Shawn!" Henry yelled running out of the room.

"Goose!" Maddie yelled. The two parents searched the house for the next hour but they had no sign of their son.

"He has to be here somewhere," Henry said getting on his knees.

"Henry I know- Why are you looking under the couch?" Maddie questioned. Henry looked up at her.

"He's small Maddie he could be anywhere," Henry said as he continued to look.

"He's four years old Henry."

"So?"

"He can't fit under the… never mind." Maddie left it alone and they kept looking around.

"What are you looking for?" A voice asked. Maddie turned and smiled at the man before her.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. What'd you lose?" Jack peered at his brother.

"Shut up Jack and help me look for my son!" Henry snapped as he got up and ran to the closet.

"You lost the boy? Geez big bro you're worse than mom and dad." Jack commented as he helped them look. Once they cleared inside they moved outside. The gate was locked, the car was in its spot but there was no trace of Shawn.

"Mr. Spencer?"

"Not now Mrs. Andersen," Henry snapped.

"I think I found what you're looking for," Henry, Maddie and Jack turned towards their neighbor. Shawn was in her arms, he was looking around at all of the butterflies that were near him.

"Oh my god! Where was he?" Maddie asked rushing to the fence.

"Mommy!" Shawn yelled stretching his hands towards her. Maddie took Shawn into her arms and gave him a big hug.

"He was in my Begonias," Andersen answered. Henry rubbed Shawn's hair softly before extending a hand to Mrs. Andersen.

"Thank you so much," Henry said and she smiled before walking away.

"What were you doing there?" Henry asked turning to his son.

"Ball!" Shawn yelled pointing to the Begonias. Henry looked at Shawn's finger then to where it pointed. Henry stepped over the fence and looked into the bush of flowers.

"What the hell? Jack get over here," Jack climbed over. He and Henry lifted up the flowers which were in a pot. Underneath the pot were many trinkets and treasures.

"Is that my bracelet?" Maddie asked. Henry bent down and looked through the items. Things had been reported missing lately in the neighborhood.

"Maddie. Shawn just solved his first crime," Henry smiled at his son who clapped his hands together.

"How did he know?" Jack asked.

"He must have the Spencer instincts!" Henry cheered patting Shawn's cheek.

"Um… Henry?"

"Yes?"

"It wasn't instincts." Maddie giggled pointing to a cat.

"Ball!" Shawn yelled again reaching towards the cat. Maddie put Shawn down and Shawn rushed towards the cat. The cat stood on its hind legs, its front paws on Shawn's chest. Shawn laughed and fell backwards and the cat went with him. The cat was purring and rubbing its head on Shawn's face.

"He's so cute," Jack smiled at his nephew and the cat.

"Mommy…" Shawn started.

"No." Henry said firmly.

"But daddy…"

"No.

"Henry."

"No. We are not keeping that damn cat!" Henry yelled. Shawn's face fell, and his lips pouted, his eyes started to water. Maddie gave him sad eyes and Jack frowned. Henry looked at all of their faces before giving in.

"Fine." Henry snapped and Shawn's face lit up.

"Ball!" Shawn yelled once again.

"But we are not calling him Ball!" Henry said and Jack laughed.

"Chairman meow!" Shawn screeched and Maddie joined in the laughter.


	48. Spent Time

A little update

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**995 Santa Barbra CA**

"_Shawn can you just be responsible for once?" Henry hollered. Shawn scoffed and stormed upstairs to his room slamming the door behind him. "Don't walk away from me!" Henry bellowed. He walked up the stairs into Shawn's room where he found the eighteen year old packing._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Packing," Shawn said it as if someone had asked him what 1+1 was. Shawn stomped over to his closet and he pulled out a leather jacket. He put on the black jacket and grabbed some shirts throwing them into the duffel bag._

"_Where are you going?" Henry questioned folding his arms._

"_Anywhere but here," Shawn snapped. The look in his eyes told Henry he wasn't joking._

"_Whoa. Let's just take this down a notch." Henry unfolded his arms._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Are you really going to leave? Just because of a little fight?"_

"_It isn't just a little fight, and yes I'm leaving." Shawn zipped up the bag and he tried to walk out of the room but Henry blocked him._

"_Shawn you aren't leaving. I do what I do to protect you, wither you believe it or not I'm your father. And I know what's best for you." Henry said calmingly._

"_You aren't my father," Shawn spat shoving Henry aside and he walked down the stairs. Henry lost it. His face turned red, and his body shook with anger._

"_No you're right," Henry whispered and Shawn stopped. He turned and looked at him questioningly "What?"_

"_I'm not your father, and you aren't my son. My son would never act like this. If you want to leave go. But don't you ever come back!" Henry turned around looking Shawn in the eyes. Furious blue met hurtful green._

"_What?" he asked astonished._

"_You heard me! Get out! And don't come back!" Henry pointed at the window. Shawn turned and continued walking down the stairs then outside. He loaded his duffel bag on the Norton then he put on his helmet._

_Henry watched from above. He watched Shawn put on his helmet, and then he saw as Shawn got onto the motorcycle. He noticed Shawn hesitate before he started the engine and he drove away. _

**Present **

"I didn't know you asked him to stay," Juliet whispered as she held a sleeping Itzel.

"No one does." Henry replied, he reached out and Juliet transferred Itzel to him. Henry leaned back in the rocking chair, he held Itzel softly yet firmly. Itzel twisted a bit in her sleep; both Henry and Juliet just watched her. "Things were said that day, things neither of us should have said. Yet we did." Henry continued. Juliet looked from her daughter to her father-in-law. Itzel was only a year old and from the moment Henry laid eyes on her he knew she would be so spoiled.

"Did you ever… talk about it?" Juliet asked.

"Come on. You know Shawn he doesn't like to talk about stuff like that." Henry stood up carefully and he walked over to Itzel's crib. He gently laid her down on the soft white sheets.

"You're good with her." Juliet said standing beside Henry. Juliet's white shirt sleeves were rolled up and her jeans were worn, her blonde hair was in a ponytail. Juliet leaned over and pulled a little blue blanket over Itzel up to her stomach.

"She's a sweet little thing nothing like her dad." Henry chuckled and Juliet smiled.

"Really?" Juliet asked.

"Yup." Henry smirked "When he was I think… 18 months. He was crawling on the ground. He ran into the wall and he kept making screaming noises at the wall like it was just going to move." Henry chucked along with Juliet.

"His mom thought it was the funniest thing ever." Henry told Juliet as they walked out of the nursery and Juliet shut the door quietly.

"I bet," Juliet smiled and they walked into the kitchen "Would you like some tea?" she asked filling a tea kittle with water.

"No thank you. I should be going," he said and Juliet nodded.

"Well… thanks for stopping by." Juliet walked him to the door.

"Anything for you and Itzel," Henry smiled and they hugged "I'll see you tomorrow," Henry announced walking away.

"Alright," Juliet watched him as he drove away. She turned around and shut the door. A cry came from Itzel's room and Juliet rushed to her. Half-hour later Shawn walked into the darkened house. He put his bag down on the floor. He took off his shoes right next to it, and he turned on the living room light. Shawn heard whispers coming from the nursery, he followed the calming voice.

"It's okay Izzy daddy will be home soon," Juliet was leaning over the crib. Itzel's fist was waving around and she grabbed Juliet's finger. Juliet smiled and she made faces at Itzel who smiled wide making Juliet laugh.

"Hey," Shawn said walking into the room. He walked over and stood next to Juliet.

"You're home late," Juliet told him.

"I know. I'm sorry got caught up on a case," he explained and she nodded.

"Your dad came over, he spent some time with Itzel," Juliet said and Shawn nodded. He leaned over the baby's crib and smiled at his daughter.

"I'm glad he spends time with her," Shawn whispered looking at Juliet who nodded.


	49. Cookies

There will be a second part.

* * *

><p>Shawn sighed and shut the car door. He walked up the drive way and stood in front of the wooden door. He knocked slowly and it was soon opened up by a tall woman.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Shawn Spencer. I'm Helen's dad." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. You're late." she spat ushering him inside.

"I ran into-"

"No excuses go in and sit," she pushed Shawn into the living room. The walls, furniture, and even the lights were pink. Little girls were sitting around the pink coffee table, older woman were sitting on chairs around it. Helen gave a little wave to Shawn who waved back.

"Everyone this is Shawn. He's Helen's dad," the woman said and the ladies clapped and said hello.

"Why don't you sit over there next to Marcy?" Marcy raised her hand and Shawn walked over and he sat next to her.

"As you know girls cookie selling season is starting." The woman who Shawn assumed was troop leader "Now everyone we must remember our ABC's," she went over to a board and wrote ABC in red letters.

"ABC's?" Shawn looked at Marcy.

"It's her stupid motto. Patty is… obsessed with winning." Marcy continued and Shawn nodded.

"Does anyone know what ABC means?" Patty asked and Helen along with other girls raised their hands.

"Mr. Spencer?" Patty looked at Shawn.

"Already been chewed?" Shawn guessed and the moms laughed.

"No. It means Always Be Caring. When we sell cookies we must treat them with respect." Patty said and everyone nodded.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Okay everyone look at you cards!" Patty said and Shawn looked at the little white card he had been given. In black letters it said "Betty's laundry mat" Shawn peeked at Marcy's card hers said "Fred's Junkyard". Marcy sighed and complained to Patty who then grabbed Shawn's card and switched it with Marcy's.

"Now lets go over prizes. 1st place is this fantastic new bike," she pinned a picture to the board "2nd place gets this nice basketball," another picture "3rd place gets stickers!" she showed the stickers and the girls laughed.

**10 Minutes Later**

"How was the meeting?" Juliet asked as Helen and Shawn walked inside.

"Can you go next time mommy?" Helen asked and Juliet nodded. Helen walked up the stairs to her room.

"What happened?" Juliet looked at Shawn.

"That woman was evil!"

"What woman?"

"Peggy,"

"Patty?"

"I've heard it both ways." Shawn mumbled.

"What's going on?" Juliet put her hands on his shoulders.

"She's evil Jules she's like a modern day Hitler." Shawn said and Juliet chuckled.

"How is she comparable to Hitler?"

"She's a bully. A mean bully. She's controllable, and mean." he pouted.

"Shawn…"

"Jules take this to work," he handed her the cookie sheet.

"Shawn Helen has to sell her own cookies."

"Whatever," Shawn pouted again and Juliet shook her head.

"Go say goodnight to Jayden he's been waiting for you," she kissed his cheek and sent him upstairs.


	50. Oak Tree

Another one with Juliet pregnant! Short but cute!

* * *

><p>Juliet groaned and she opened her eyes. She reached out and felt a big empty space next to her. She sat up quickly. Well as quickly as one could when you were 5 months pregnant. She saw the bathroom light on and she heard giggles coming from the room. Juliet walked or hobbled to the bathroom and she looked inside. Shawn was on his knees next to the bathtub. Itzel was in the tub giggling and throwing soap around.<p>

"Shhh! You'll wake mommy," Shawn whispered making a cup with his hands. He filled it with water and he carefully washed Itzel's brown hair.

"Mommy!" Itzel called spotting Juliet.

"Shh!" Shawn looked at her but Itzel laughed. Juliet walked inside and Shawn turned around.

"What are you doing up?" he asked helping her sit on the toilet seats lid.

"What are you doing giving our 4 year old a bath at 3 in the morning?" she shot back.

"I wub stickily," Itzel explained.

"I went to check on her and she said she was sticky. She was covered in like sap Jules," Shawn picked up Itzel's night shirt and handed it to her. Juliet took the shirt and felt that it was indeed sticky.

"How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's the tree," Shawn was talking about the Oak tree that was near Itzel's window.

"If it is we need to do something about it," Juliet said handing Shawn the shirt. He put it on the ground and turned back to Itzel. His wedding ring was safely on the counter.

"Like?" Shawn asked "Hand me that towel." Juliet reached over and handed Shawn the towel. Shawn scooped Itzel up and wrapped the towel around her.

"Cut it down," Juliet suggested.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"It gets sap on the car to," Juliet told him.

"But… cut it down?" he seemed sad about it.

"What else?" she looked at him. Itzel was squirming in Shawn's arms.

"Padre!" she shouted and Shawn shushed her.

"Loud mouth. You have a loud mouth," Shawn said grabbing clean clothes and he put them on her.

"She got it from you." Juliet said and Shawn scoffed.

"Please Jules," he smiled. Juliet stood up and she walked back to her room as Shawn got Itzel settled in bed. After a few minutes he joined Juliet back in the room.

"Why are you so against cutting down this tree?" Juliet asked him.

"I don't know. I guess it one of the good memories I have from when I was a kid." Shawn smiled.

**1987**

"_Hey Shawn," Shawn's cousin Jeremy smiled down at Shawn._

"_Hey Jeremy, Jamie." Shawn nodded at Jeremy's twin sister._

"_I heard your dad built a tree house," Jeremy said and Shawn nodded._

"_It's over there," he pointed to the tree._

"_Well come on squirt show us!" Jamie said. Jeremy and Jamie were 3 years older than Shawn. Shawn stood up and he ran over to the tree house he and his dad had built. _

"_Up there," Shawn said._

"_Cool. How do you get up?" Jamie asked._

"_I wouldn't go up there," Shawn warned and Jeremy frowned._

"_Why not?" he questioned hands on his hips._

"_It's not..." Jeremy pushed him and Shawn fell back. Jamie grabbed the rope ladder and she climbed up it with her brother._

"_It's nice up here!" Jeremy called walking around. Shawn heard Jamie and Jeremy laugh then he heard stomping._

"_Guys! Stop!" Shawn shouted but it was too late. There was another jump then both Jeremy and Jamie fell out of the tree house. They had crashed into the wall and the wall had given away. They fell to the ground with a loud crash. Shawn's mom Maddie and her brother Eric ran outside._

"_What happened?" Maddie asked._

"_They fell," Shawn said trying to hide his laughter._

"_How?" Eric asked._

"_The tree house wasn't done," Shawn said._

"_And he didn't tell us that!" Jamie pointed at Shawn._

"_I tried! But he pushed me!" Shawn pointed at Jeremy who had a bloody lip._

"_Did not!" Jeremy shouted._

**Present**

"You let your cousins go in the tree?" Juliet chuckled.

"I tried telling them," Shawn defended and Juliet laughed.

"Poor Jamie and Jeremy."

"Yup." Shawn had a smug look on his face.

"That's why you want to keep the damn tree?" Juliet leaned back and put a hand on her big stomach.

"Yes," Shawn's face went from smug to the puppy dog look.

"Fine. We can keep it!" she agreed. Shawn's face brightened and he smothered her with kisses.

"I" _kiss_ "Love" _kiss_ "You" she smiled and pushed him away.

"I know you do."


	51. Never Thought

He never that it would happen. He. Shawn Spencer would never have thought of being a father. Let alone a husband. Hell having a steady job, and living in one place for a certain amount of time was not him. That had all changed after he met Juliet O'Hara. That little angel that changed his once perfect world and made it better.

He and Gus had started Psych as a way for Shawn to stay out of Jail. Then it had slowly turned to a reason for Shawn to stay. He said he stayed because of Psych when he, his dad and Gus knew it was because of Juliet.

Then after years of chasing her he got her on a date. Then he proposed then soon they were married. Shawn knew that once he said "I do" he'd be tied down to Juliet and to Santa Barbra for the rest of his life. Yet he still said it.

Finding out that Juliet was pregnant was a big shock for both of them. Yes they were married and had stable jobs but Shawn wasn't sure he was mature enough. Even though Juliet assured him that he was he still had doubts. After 9 months of doubts, some trouble, and preparations she was here.

Little Itzel Spencer was born. She weighed 5 lbs. and 2 oz. They both knew from seeing her that she was like Shawn.

Now he stood in front of a big glass window peering into the nursery trying to find his daughter.

"Hey," Juliet said linking her arm in his.

"Hey baby," Shawn smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"There she is," Juliet was pointing at a little pink bundle. Juliet was leaning against the glass and Shawn was behind her.

"How do you know that her? They all look the same." It was true. They all looked the same except the blue or pink blankets, and the color of their skin.

"Just look at her Shawn," the baby in question had somehow gotten the blanket off of her completely. Her legs and arms were in air just moving around. Her head was looking straight up.

"How can she not be your kid?" Juliet smirked looking up at Shawn.

"Funny Jules," Shawn replied kissing her lips.

"I'm serious Shawn," Juliet said once they broke apart.

"Jules…"

"Come on sweetie just look at her," Shawn tilted his head, and squinted his eyes. He then saw how that baby was his.

"Heeey. Since when is she my kid?" Shawn asked.

"Since I said so," Juliet said. Then they went back to watching their little baby girl.


	52. Fathers Day

A little chapter for father's day, won't be updating much today. I cut my finger yesterday my middle and pointer on both hands so it's hard to type but I'll try!

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Shawn yelled.<p>

"Stop being an idiot!" Henry smacked Shawn's shoulder.

"Me! You are the reason we are here! In this mess!" Shawn pointed to the ground.

"If you'd stop being such a…"

"Stop it!" Juliet yelled walking outside. She was in red heels, jeans and a white sweater.

"He started it!" Shawn pointed at Henry.

"Get your finger out of my face!" Henry smacked Shawn hand.

"It isn't in your face!"

"If either of you wake up the baby you will be putting him to sleep!" Juliet hissed. Henry glared at Shawn and Shawn glared right on back.

"Shawn will you come inside for a moment?" Juliet walked into the house. Shawn followed her his eyes never leaving Henry's. Once he was inside he was smacked with a dish towel.

"Ow! Jules!" Shawn moved away from her dish towel.

"You need to stop arguing with him around the kids."

"What kids? Jayden is asleep, Itzel is in her room and last I checked Helen too was asleep."

"You need to stop arguing period! He's your dad Shawn." Juliet walked over to the sink and started the dishes. Shawn walked over and stood beside her.

"And what about your dad?" her response was setting a pot into the sink rather loudly. "I'm just saying."

"Well stop just saying," she looked at him and he looked back. The baby monitor next to Juliet lit up as they heard cries.

"I'll get him," Shawn said walking away. He walked down the hall into Jayden's room. Jayden was standing up, clutching the sides of the crib. His face was red, and his blonde hair was all over the place.

"Hey Jay," Shawn smiled and picked Jayden up. Shawn placed Jayden on his hip and started to bounce softly.

"Sing him a lullaby Padre. He loves it when mom sings." Itzel walked into the room.

"Have you heard me sing?"

"Unfortunately yes." Itzel leaned against the wall.

"You act like your mother."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Not!

"Too!"

"He's asleep."

"Ha!"

"What?"

"I don't know." Shawn shrugged. He looked at Jayden who indeed had fallen asleep. Shawn walked over and placed him in his crib. He ushered Itzel out of the room. They walked into the kitchen where Henry and Juliet were talking.

"He asleep?" she asked.

"Yes mother dear," Itzel said sitting next to Henry. Henry ran his fingers through Itzel's long hair.

"Do you need a haircut sweetie?" he asked and Itzel nodded.

"I can give her one," Henry looked at Juliet who smiled.

"That would be great. Thank you." She said. She nudged Shawn who looked at his dad.

"Yeah thanks." Juliet rolled her eyes and went to the refrigerator. She took out two beers and gave on to Shawn, the other to Henry.

"Happy father's day son," Henry raised his bottle.

"Happy father's day dad." They clinked bottles and took a sip.


	53. Nightmares

_I was running, and he was chasing me. Calling my name. I glanced back and Yin had gotten closer to me. For an old guy he was really fast. I ran down an alley way stopping in my tracks when I saw Juliet turn towards me._

"_Shawn!" she yelled._

"_Jules! Juliet!" I yelled back as she fell through a trap door in the ground. "Jules!" I screamed running to the door but it had disappeared. Another door had appeared and I went through it, I was on a beach. The waves were crashing onto the sand. I stepped into the water only to find it not water… but blood._

"_Help! Someone help!" a voice shrieked. I turned and saw a pier. I ran towards it and saw a girl tied underneath. I recognized Abby as the girl._

"_Hold on Abby!" I shouted as I dove into the blood and swam towards her. I almost had her untied when my head was yanked underneath the surface. My eyes closed and when I reopened them I was standing in a plaza. There was a large clock tower that was about to strike 12. I heard screaming from the top of the tower. I ran to the tower and up the many flights of stairs. When I came to the top Juliet was sitting on a chair tied to the face of the clock._

"_Nooo!" I screamed as the clock hit 12 and rope holding Juliet to the tower was cut and she fell. _

I jumped up and looked around the dark room. It was just another nightmare… nothing more. Juliet was fine, Abigail was safe, and I was in my room. I sat up straighter and pressed my back against the wall. She's safe. Lassie got to her in time and she's just at home… asleep. Like I should be.

I sighed and reached for my phone I dialed the all too familiar number and wanted for Juliet's voice to come through. It went straight to voicemail.

"Don't panic. She's just asleep." I whispered. I tried her home phone but all I got was a message saying the phone had been disconnected. With my heart pounding I raced out of the bed, put on basketball shorts and flip-flops before I ran outside to my motorcycle. I zoomed to Juliet's placed and parked in front on the curb. I ran up the stairs and I knocked on her door.

She didn't answer. I looked and saw her car was there, I mean it was 3 in the morning. I knocked louder but still got no answer. My heart started to quicken as I pounded on the door.

"Juliet!" I called, I yelled her name again before I saw a light flicker on inside. The door opened and Juliet was standing there looking mad as hell.

"Shawn what the hell are you doing pounding my door at 3 in the morning?" she snapped.

"Uh… nothing." My heart had slowed down when I saw that she was safe. I turned around and began to walk down the stairs.

"Heck. No Shawn get your ass in my house." I heard her demanded. I turned around and she pointed at her living room. I walked over to her and inside. She shut the door and locked it. "Explain." She looked at me her arms crossed on her chest.

"I just had a nightmare. I tried calling and you didn't answer your home or cell. I wasn't thinking so I rushed over here and you didn't answer at first. I'm sorry Jules." I apologized. It felt strangely cold in her house. I looked down and noticed that I had forgotten to put a shirt on before I dashed out. Juliet's features softened and she shifted in her robe.

"You came all the way out here because of a nightmare?"

"Yeah." I answered in a whisper.

"Sit down Shawn. Make yourself comfortable." She turned into the kitchen and started to do something in there. I sat on her couch and looked around her living room. The walls were a warm blue color with brown furniture. She had pictures on her wall. They ranged from family, to friends to partys and just random photos. But one of those photos caught my eye. I stood up, walked over to it and studied it. I was standing on the board walk with Juliet on a sunny afternoon.

We had just finished a case on decided to go for a walk on the boardwalk (a recurring event for us). We had been standing on the edge of the pier looking out onto the ocean. Gus must have snapped that picture without telling me. All you could see was the back of my hair, but you could see the side of Juliet's face. She was smiling at me and laughing at something I had said. Juliet cleared her throat and walked over to me.

"I look good in that picture," she said and I nodded in agreement. "What was your nightmare about?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just… a different outcome with the whole Yin thing." I whispered and Juliet's eyes widened. I continued to look at the picture and didn't look at her.

"Must have been some ending."

"Yeah. It was." I felt her lean against me. Her head going onto my shoulder and I smiled at the feeling.


	54. Cookie Sales

**I'm sorry to say I think this will be the last chapter of Spencer Family Album for a little while. I'm simply running out of inspiration for this story. I will update this once in a while but until then this is the last chapter. Sorry to disappoint! ~Psychic101**

* * *

><p>"Daddy you don't have to do this." Helen said again. Shawn sighed as he finally set the last cookie box onto the table.<p>

"Helen we are going to win." Shawn told her.

"But this is Patty's spot." Helen whined.

"Helen what have I told you?" he looked at her.

"To listen to Mom and she says to play fair." Helen said. Itzel snorted at her sister's answer.

"See Squish with things like boys, homework and everything in general you go to mom. But when it's selling stuff you go to Padre." Shawn nodded.

"Okay?" Helen walked over and stood behind the little table. After an hour they had sold about 25 boxes.

"See Helen." Shawn replaced the boxes on the table. Helen frowned while Shawn took Itzel's ice cream and ate some of it.

"That's mine!" Itzel reached up and snagged her ice cream back.

"And that's my spot." Patty walked over to them a frown on her face.

"And?" Shawn looked at her.

"Move."

"No."

"Sweetie why don't you go get some ice cream?" Patty handed her daughter some money.

"Yeah Helen why don't you go get ice cream? Itzel go with her." Helen and Mary ran inside.

"No thanks I'd rather watch the show." Itzel smirked.

"This is my spot." Patty stepped closer to Shawn.

"Why do you keep saying that? It doesn't say your name anywhere. Do you see her name?" Shawn turned to Itzel. Itzel looked at the block pillar that was behind her.

"Nope." She said.

"See." Shawn smiled.

"Mr. Spencer why don't you take your daughters and move." She sounded fierce.

"No." Shawn stated folding his arms. Patty walked over to the table and put her hands under it. Shawn did the same but on the other side. They then started a tug of war with the table.

"Move. Your. Table!"

"Never!" Shawn fought hard. Helen and Mary walked out of the store watching their parents. Itzel stood and started cheering Shawn on. Patty let go and Shawn fell backwards the table landing on top of him the cookies flying everywhere.

"Help! Hitler attacks!" Shawn yelled making Itzel laugh. Patty pressed down against the table legs, causing the table to push against Shawn's ribs.

"Move!" Patty sneered.

"No!" Shawn gasped letting out a little cry of pain as Patty pressed harder.

"Hey!" suddenly Juliet appeared out of nowhere with Jayden on her hip. "What's going on?" she questioned. Patty let go of the table and Shawn sat up.

"Hello Juliet. Your husband has decided to disregard the rules." Patty smiled sweetly.

"I'll deal with him when I get home. But no one! I mean no one messes with my husband." As Juliet said her sentence she stepped closer to Patty.

"Go mom." Itzel said and Shawn looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" Patty's smile faded.

"If you have a problem with my husband or my kids you take it up with me. Under no circumstances are you to touch my husband." Juliet told her sternly.

"Uhhh…. Jules." Shawn started but Juliet shushed him.

"Now get out of here." Juliet knocked over Patty's cart.

"I think it best if Helen find's another troop."

"I think that's best too." Juliet smiled. Patty turned to Helen and Mary their mouths agape.

"If you need anything just call me." Patty said to Helen.

"Not when you beat up my dad." Helen dropped the Ice cream onto Patty's shoes. She took Mary, her cart and she stormed away.

"She didn't beat me up." Shawn said pushing the table off of him.

"Padre. 5 bucks says I can throw my eraser and hit her in the back." Itzel whispered.

"Deal." Shawn nodded. Itzel took her eraser and aimed it at Patty's retreating form.

"No." Juliet grabbed Itzel's wrist before she released it. Itzel smiled and Shawn chuckled.

"I have to admit Jules that was sexy." Shawn smiled at her.

"Get up." Juliet rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p> 


	55. Baby Waking

Told you as soon as I got an idea I would post :D this one was inspired by… a show. Hope  
>you enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"You okay Jules?" Shawn looked at his wife.<p>

"I'm sleep deprived Shawn. With a 6th month old you don't get much sleep." She rubbed her eyes.

"I know Jules. I am there." He smiled and she glared at him. They walked into the interrogation room. Carlton, and Gus were sitting at the cool metal table in the middle of the room. A couple was on the other side. A man who had brown hair, hazel eyes and a goatee. The woman had long brown hair and blue eyes. The man was standing up rocking a baby slowly in his arms.

"So Mrs. Tristan you had your purse stolen?" Carlton asked the girl.

"Yes." She answered.

"You had your purse stolen Chris? Way to go!" he yelled.

"Damien shut up before you wake the baby!" she hissed at her husband before turning to Carlton. "Yes it was." She answered. Carlton nodded and wrote on his piece of paper. Juliet took Gus's seat as Gus went and stood next to Shawn.

"You didn't report it?" Juliet confirmed Chris nodded.

"Chris why in the world-" Damien started but was cut off by Gus.

"Shush before you wake the baby." Gus whispered.

"I found it on top of my car a few days later. Everything was in it, money, credit cards, and pictures. It was all there." Chris assured.

"This woman…" Juliet took out a picture of a girl who looked a lot like Chris "Had your ID." Juliet showed Chris the picture.

"I've never seen her before in my life." Chris said.

"Whoop de do. Why didn't you tell me about the purse?" Damien all but yelled.

"Dude if you don't shut up I will have Lassie arrest you for baby waking." Shawn threated his arms crossed. Damien glared at his wife before glaring at Shawn.

"It wasn't a big deal. For all I knew I could have dropped it somewhere." Chris told them.

"I believe you." Juliet assured with a smile.

"This girl Bella Perry was found dead in the dumpster behind the local K-Mart." Carlton said taking out pictures.

"Eww!" Damien yelled. The baby began to wail in his arms and Chris sighed. Chris stood up and just about snatched the baby gently away from Damien.

"That's it Lassie! Arrest him." Shawn pointed at Damien.

"What? Are you an idiot?" Damien spat at Shawn.

"He is. But you get used to it." Carlton had a smug look on his face.

* * *

><p>Happy?<p> 


End file.
